The Pond
by TayBee
Summary: Bella has been the perfect servant for almost ten years. When she is sold to her new Master, Edward Cullen, things change. She finds her self disobedient, disrespectful, and in a heap of trouble. What could happen between her and her master? ADOPTED from ShinySewage WITH PERMISSION.
1. Auction

**YO, cowardly anonymous reviewers! Before you go accusing me of plagiarism (an issue I take very seriously and something I would NEVER do), do your damn homework and READ THIS:**

This story was thought up by a wonderful author, ShinySewage. Eventually, her RL got a little out of hand, and she put the story up for adoption.

***WITH HER PERMISSION AND HER BETA READING*** I took over! The first few chapters are written by her.

I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter who wrote what. Thanks for reading!

**Love Ya'll.**

This Chapter: Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee

A huge bang on the side of the wagon woke me. I did not know how many hours I had been sleeping, but I silently prayed that we were not there yet. Slowly, I raised my head from the dirty planks in the wagon to see sunlight streaming through the cracks. Why did I have to go through this again? Being auctioned off the first three times was barely endurable, but a fourth? Slimy, dirty men grinning at me, handling me roughly was overly degrading. I sighed. I was already desecrated enough; being a slave had no real room for respect. Property… I was just meaningless property now. I shuddered.

"Open the doors!" I heard an old man roar from outside. The clattering of hooves and people shouting indicated we had arrived. I shrunk into the corner, fearing whoever was prying open the doors.

"Damn filthy slaves! Open the door!" he shouted again. I heard him curse and ask for someone named John to get something to open the door with. I silently prayed for mercy. Maybe this time I would have a decent master, one that let me go about my work undisturbed, unbeaten.

I heard some huge thuds, and I quickly jerked upward in anxious anticipation. I looked around; there were a few other slaves with me. I did not know their names, nor did I care to learn them. We were all going our separate ways now; there was never any use for forming friendships. Being sold from household to household was enough; the destruction of bonds of friendship would just make the transition harder.

"Git up off your lazy asses! The auction starts in ten minutes!" Roared the man who had just forced open the door. I could smell his stale breath from feet away. He yanked my wrists and hauled me off towards the back of a barn. My eyes darted back and fourth, searching for the rest of the slaves. They were all being dragged the opposite direction. My heart took off in a rapid speed as my breathing hitched. Where was he taking me?!

"Stop! The auction is the other way!" I whispered, frightened. Tears stung my eyes as his grip on me tightened. I had lost the fight in me. He just snickered.

"Move your pretty little ass, we only have five minutes" He grinned, his teeth a sickening rotten yellow. I obeyed until we got to a secluded alley behind the barn. He pinched my rear. I whimpered.

"He he, come ere. We're gonna have a little fun sweet heart." Oh no. Oh no no no. He shoved me roughly up against the wall and crushed himself to me. I winced in pain, and felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head. He grunted and started grinding himself to me while pushing up my dress.

"No! Stop, please, stop! Get your hands off of me!" I cried. He kept going, groping me.

"It's a shame you aren't my little slave, eh? We could have fun like this every day sweetie." He breathed. I cringed as his sweaty hands made their way lower, underneath my skirt and grabbing my undercoat. Just then, I heard a loud bell ring.

"Shit." He grumbled, reluctantly pulling his hands out of my dress. He pinched my bottom again.

"Hallelujah", I whispered, a word I never thought I would use to describe a slave auction. He grabbed my wrist again when I tried to touch the back of my head to see if it was bleeding.

"Faster, bitch." He demanded. He glared at me and tugged me harder. I'm sure I looked like even more of a mess now, I felt my pieces of my grimy hair plastered to my face. We soon reached the beginning of the platform and another older, but gentler man brought me off in another direction, quickly pinning a number to my ragged frock and leading me towards the dwindling line.

"Go one honey," he said softly, "you're the last one." I watched as a beaten young boy of 14 years made his way to the middle of the platform.

"100," a gruff voice shouted from the back.

"300," called a woman.

"600!"

"Sold!" Shouted the auctioneer, and guards drug the sad child off to the other side of the stage.

My heart thudded in haste. It was my turn.

"Go on," said the gentler, older man. He shoved me abruptly as I stumbled onto the stage, scraping my knee. The announcer smirked wickedly and announced the "item."

"Young women of eighteen years! Healthy, competent worker, good for field and household work! Start the bidding at $100!"

"250" exclaimed a stocky small man from the front. He seemed okay enough, I silently hoped that no one else would bid…

"450!" I squinted in the sunlight to see who would bid that much on me. A factory man, greasy and disgusting with a look of lust in his eyes grinned at me. I closed my eyes, quivering.

"650!" came the minute voice of a small woman. She had platinum blonde hair and droopy eyes.

"700!" shouted the greasy man again. Oh no. Please no. I looked towards the women with pleading eyes. My knees gave out slightly, I felt faintly weak.

"1,000!" called the woman in a clear, authoritative voice.

"Sold to the woman in front! Thank you my lady!" He roughly guided me to the side of the stage where I was to meet my new master. I slumped onto the ground and covered my eyes with the palms of my hands and waited for my new master to come. A few minutes passed. I heard a cough and looked up.

"Get up." She said harshly. I quickly scrambled to my feet.

"What's your name girl?" She asked sharply.

"Isabella, Bella for sh-" short. She cut me off.

"I do not know from what households you came from Isabella, but the one I have bought you for has no tolerance granted to slaves. You will behave accordingly, and obey your master in all circumstances. Master Edward does not put up with insolence; you will do as you are told. Do you understand?" I nodded dumbly, suddenly afraid of what my real master was like.

"Actually, if you please, my name is Bella" her hand swung and slapped me on the cheek. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I touched the sting left from her hand.

"You only speak if spoken to! I am your superior girl, you best start obeying what I say or you'll soon find yourself gittin' into trouble." She turned on her heel and I followed.

"Come, they will be waiting," she ordered. I quickly trailed after her, looking directly at the ground. I wondered if my new master would really be so cruel.

I was locked in the back of a carriage soon enough, and I spent the next few hours staring out the cracks of the rotting wood. Eventually, we pulled off the main road into a small urban city. We drove for a while and began passing extravagant houses, obviously built for the wealthy.

I smiled when I realized I most likely had a wealthy owner. It would be almost nice to be a slave in a proper household. We passes many more homes before we stopped in front of the most beautiful of all houses, large and clean.

The droopy blonde quickly had the carriage unlatched so I could get out.

"Hurry up, we're late." She whispered sharply. I climbed out of the back, standing still and staring at my new prison.

"Sandra! We needed you back 60 minutes ago, my _Lord_ can you not do anything as directed! He asked for a _male _slave" shrieked the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her beautiful dress, and her bright, but cold gold eyes were accentuated with long blonde hair and beautiful features. I felt myself gasp, she looked like an angel. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I had not seen my appearance in a very long while, and I knew my plain features could never compare.

"Get inside, and clean up that slave! We are in a _hurry." _She shrieked again. Just then, a vastly muscular man came outside, wrapped his arm around her waist, gently whispered something into her ear. She smiled at whatever he was whispering, suddenly subdued, and kissed him passionately before he led her back into the house.

My heart ached. If only I could ever experience that kind of love. I snapped out of it, I was a slave with a cruel master. I could never find love, or friendship, or have a happy life to call my own.

"I must attend to the animals." The droopy woman said. "You will go behind the house the back way into the servant corridors, an older woman named Rosemary will help you." She told me. I nodded, but felt myself frozen in place, staring at where the woman had been.

"Go!" she gave me a quick shove until my feet had begun to move again. I scurried to where she had pointed. I saw the most beautiful pond behind the house, but I knew I would not have enough time to relax and see it up close. I walked inside.

"You must be the new servant! Hello! I'm Rosemary, who might you be?" boomed a older woman with a large girth and even larger hair. She grabbed a wet, warm cloth off the table near her and wiped my sore cheek. I liked her; she was very friendly.

"Bella, Ma'am" I quietly responded with a slight smile. I glanced around the room. Men and women slaves were rushing around cooking and cleaning, and moving chairs and flowers.

"Well Bella! You're first night here will be a busy one! There's no time for you to change yet, I need you to go around back and help clean the chairs. The masters will be gone tonight for a charity ball, and so tonight we will be doing a complete overhaul of the house." I nodded in understanding and found my way outside to where the chairs were being cleaned. I wondered when I would meet Master Edward, and I wondered is I would only have one master. I was lost in thought until a brunette girl, much taller than I, interrupted them.

"Excuse me are you new?" She asked politely.

"Yes I am, my name is Bella." I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Angela. I usually work outside here." She said softly. She was nice, I liked her. "If you'll help me clean these chairs?" She asked, handing me a dust rag and returning to her work.

We cleaned for a few minutes, perhaps thirty, in a comfortable silence. I spoke up when my curiosity got the best of me.

"I'm curious…do you know who the masters of this estate are? So far I have not seen any of them." I hoped I was not being too forward.

"Oh of course! Master Edward is the heir to this estate, and I believe your new owner. He is the one you will spend the most time with. However, you will see Master Emmett and Rosalie were recently wed and living here for now. We have two more Masters, Miss Alice and Master Jasper. Miss Alice is very kind; I do not know much about Master Jasper though, we never see much of him. We obey all of them. You will cater to Master Edward, but if given orders from any of the other Masters, you must obey." She smiled half-heartedly and went back to the chairs.

"Thank you very much, I was quite curious."

"Anytime. So where are you from? Before you came here I mean." She inquired. I felt myself sadden. I never had anyone to talk to before while doing my work, was it okay to make friends this time?

"I'm originally from Southeast of here, my parents were killed on a raid of my village. When I returned home the invaders captured me and I ended up in the network of slavery. It's been very hard, it happened when I was 11 years old." I ended quietly. I missed a life of freedom and I terribly missed my parents… My eyes began to water, and I quickly wiped them with a dirty hand and kept scrubbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She whispered. I could tell it was genuine sympathy. I nodded sadly at her. I didn't feel like talking anymore and I think she understood. We carried out our work in silence. It grew to be dusk and we carried the chairs back inside where Rosemary was waiting.

"Bring them to the dining hall and hurry back, we have to do more dusting!" She boomed loudly. On my return she handed me a feather duster and broom.

"Dust and sweep the main hall and the corridors upstairs, do not enter any of the private rooms. They will have shut doors." I nodded and headed outside into the main house, searching for the main hall. I spotted a grand staircase and the enormous front door. It had to be the main foyer. I began sweeping the rings on the staircase as I worked my way upstairs. This wasn't too bad. I rounded the corner into the corridor, dusting the edges of picture frames and candles.

"You know _exactly_ why Alice! Go attend to Jasper, we are leaving soon." I heard a cold and powerful voice demand. It's suddenness frightened me. My eyes widened and I swished my duster mindlessly. The vase I was dusting fell, crashing loudly on the tile, shattering into millions of pieces. Before I could even register what happened, the door swung open revealing a man. A breathtakingly gorgeous man, pale, but with the most striking features I had ever see. His golden eyes pierced mine as he took in the scene in front of him. I nervously scrambled to pick up the broken shards.

"I-I'm so sorry sir. I was clumsy and I—it was an accident." I whispered, terrified. I looked up to where he was standing but he was not there. What had happened? I surely did not imagine him.

"Hello? I do not know where to.." I called out softly into the dark hall. Just then a girl, much more petite than I bounced out of the bedroom. She too was inexplicably beautiful, with short black hair and golden eyes.

"Hello! I'm Alice, you must be Bella, the new servant." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but return it with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Miss Alice, about the vase, it was so careless of me, and I willingly except punishment." I let my eyes drop to the ground. Another whipping to add to the scars of my back.

"Nonsense!" She said quickly. "There will be no punishment, it was an accident. But look at you! You're a mess! We need to get you cleaned up before I go, you might dirty up the house or something." She winked and laughed and pulled me along to a bathroom. Was I really that dirty? I lightly touched my face and felt the dirty remnants of dust and my tears.

"You can get ready in here, I'll leave some clothes for you outside the door. Welcome Bella!" She chimed as she danced down the stairwell, calling for Master Jasper.


	2. Intruder

**Chapter 2: Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

What was I doing in here? I was most definitely out of place in a Master's bathroom. Miss Alice, _had _made it an order. I couldn't help but want to clean myself up. It had been ages since I had felt the slightest bit decent. I crept around the corner and stood in awe.

Everything was marble, gold detaling along the walls. I had never seen such a beautiful wash room. I shuffled over to the mirror and was horrified by what I saw. I had mud caked in my hair and on my face. I had bruises all up and down my arms. I touched my hair and felt grainy strands tickling the calluses on my hands. A raw feeling of embarrassment ripped through me, and I fell to the ground shaking with sobs. What _happened to _me? I laid there for a moment before someone started pounding on the door.

"_Hello_? Who's in there? I demand you open the door." A shrill voice demanded. I instantly recognized the voice. It was the beautiful blonde from this afternoon. I was frozen. How should I react? I quickly scrambled to unlock the door. _Why_ in heavens name had I locked the door in a master's home?

"You!" she screeched, "What makes you think you are allowed to be in here! You insolent little girl, do you have no _respect_?" She spat at me. "Now I'm going to have to have the other slaves re-clean the entire bathroom!" It was frightening. She looked truly venomous and I had no intention of disobeying.

"Miss Alice insisted that I…" I mumbled. But her icy hand swung back and smacked me in the face, at a much more extraordinary force than Sandra's palm had before. The force of the strike sent me reeling across the room into the marble. The pain hit me so hard tears automatically sprung in my eyes before I could stop them.

"Oh you'll be sorrier. Save those tears for later." She hissed, as she dragged me down the hallway in to the darkness. I could not see where she was taking me and I stumbled into a large statue, also made of granite. The pain was excruciating. She let out a snarl and pulled me faster down flights of stairs. We soon reached an area resembling a basement, but with cells. This estate was truly like a castle. A middle-aged man holding a liquor bottle sat in the corner, watching us with a loopy smirk.

"Guard! Do what you want with her, but I want at least 20 lashes! She will _not _join the other slaves in their corridors tonight. Release her tomorrow afternoon." On that note, she thrust me at the drunkard and stalked up the stairs at a graceful, but speedy pace. I turned around nervously to face the man. I was damp and shaking from head to toe. It was freezing, and I felt goose bumps rising.

"Hey there…" He grinned, winking his misty, dilated eye at me.

"Hello…" I squeaked, as I unconsciously started backing in the corner.

"C'mere beautiful, I won't bite." He laughed. He began choking, but quickly cleared his throat and smiled.

"Please… none of this was my fault, you have to believe me. I was only listening to…" I trailed off, bothered that he had been inching his way closer to me.

"You seem cold, want me to warm ya up?" he asked huskily.

"No. Stay away from me!" I panicked and started running up the stairs, only to find them locked. I frantically looked behind me; I knew he was following me, but at a much slower pace. I banged on the door.

"Help! Please! Help me! I'm down here!" I shouted frantically, my fists beginning to hurt from my banging. I had a feeling he was going to do more than whip me. I had been handled very inappropriately before, but never had I lost my virginity, and it was the one thing I had left. I heard a thud, and I turned around to see the man right behind me.

"No-" I screamed, my voice muffled by his hand. I bit his hand and he grabbed my mouth harder. I could barely breath. He snarled as I bit him harder and threw me down the staircase. My elbows made a cracking sound as they hit the clammy stonewall. I scrambled around trying to hide.

"Get back here, you're making it harder for yerself!" He groaned. He chased after me and pinned me up against the wall, then threw me in a cell. Oh God. Please, help me.

"Finally" he panted. He took a long impious look at me before he came closer.

"No one's coming to help you, and plus, I have Master's orders." He grabbed a whip off of the hook and chained my hands to the cuffs on the wall. He ripped off my ragged frock and swung his arm back.

The whip lashed with a loud crack as I let out a blood- curdling scream. Why me? He swung back and hit with a harder force, not letting me recover or catch my breath. I couldn't help it, I screamed again. He hit me more times, I lost count at twenty-one.

"You're done for now," he said, putting down the whip. He walked over and unchained me. I fell to the ground, bruised, beaten and bleeding. The cool slate felt good on my raw back.

"I'll be back sweetheart. Then we can get to the fun stuff." He winked and locked the door behind him. Grimacing in pain I quickly tried to find my clothing. I could not bear to be naked in front of this wretched man. H did not return for hours, and I slowly found myself drifting to sleep on the cold ground. I awoke to the creak of the cell door and saw the dark shadow of the guard from before. I could smell the alcohol as he got closer to me. He was even more intoxicated than before. My running instinct washed through me strongly and I tried to get up- but my back ached in pain and I stayed helplessly on the ground.

"I told yer I'd be back soon," he slurred as he walked over towards me. "C'mere precious," He smirked as he grabbed me by my arms and dragged me into the main cellar area. "Less gross here" He commented. I cringed and tried to compact myself into an impenetrable ball.

"Why'd ya put yet clothes on? Now we gotta take 'em up again!" He said with a chuckle. He ripped my dress off of my swollen body and made a long show of tearing my only outfit into small pieces so I couldn't put it on again. He slowly made his way on top of me. His weight put unbearable pressure on my back, and I let out a gasp in pain.

"Ooh you like that do you? Don't fuss it'll get better," He slurred again. He shifted himself lower on me and began feeling around with his hands. He started kissing my salty, tear drenched lips and then moved his way down to my chest.

I let out a scream as soon as my lips were free.

A heard the door crack, and out of my peripheral vision I saw a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway. I could have sworn I heard a growl.

It was dark, and I could not tell who was standing at the top of the stairs. What if it was another drunken guard? My breathing hitched, and my heart sped up dramatically. I took a rapid breath. It couldn't be another guard. I tried to focus my thoughts on the man standing in the stairwell instead of the throbbing pain coming from my back- and the repulsive feeling from in between my legs. The guard had suddenly shifted positions. I was so focused on the man in the stairwell, that I hadn't even noticed the guard had undressed and pinned me to the floor.

"No! Please!" I gasped in a raspy voice. He was going to take away my dignity.

"Release her." I heard an icy, commanding voice demand. For a moment, I felt a tinge of safety, until I felt the guard at my entrance.

"Don't! No!" I cried. The feeling of safety had vanished as fast as it had come. I was mentally preparing myself for the pain about to come when I heard a ferocious growl. The figure moved so quickly I almost didn't see. The insufferable weight that had been suffocating me was lifted. I heard a crashing noise, and weakly turned my head to see the guard sprawled at the bottom of the opposite stonewall. I gasped, _what_ had just happened? The stress of the situation became too much, a dizzy feeling clouded my thoughts and my eyelids became incredibly heavy. Before I could stop myself, I passed out.

I awoke alone. I could not move, but my back was bandaged in silky gauze. How did I get here? I remembered last night. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark, but I was beginning to see some of the morning stars. I was thoroughly exhausted. When would this day come to an end? The slave auction, the cleaning, the whipping, the rape, and the rescue… my thoughts trailed off. Who had saved me from the guard? The ferocious growl and extraordinary strength seemed unreal, but I knew I had not imagined any of it. Was it one of the Cullen's, maybe even my owner? Or was it just another servant coming to the aid of another? I had not the slightest inkling. But the _voice_… the voice sounded extremely frightening. It was what I remembered most. I looked around the room to see where I was. I was in a private area, decorated exquisitely. But before I could distinguish more, I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" a high melodic voice inquired. Miss Alice peeked her head through the door way and then bounded in.

"Good morning Bella! How are you feeling?" she asked. I couldn't tell her how I was really feeling. Why was she being so friendly, was I not her slave?

"Good morning Miss, I'm feeling fine thank you." I replied, as believably as I could. I was _not_ fine. I ached all over and I hadn't slept well in at least a week. I couldn't imagine going back out to do field work for another 20 hours.

"Nonsense you look terrible, don't even try to pretend, I'll always know if you're telling the truth." She winked at me and climbed onto the bed in one swift move.

"Sorry Miss Alice," I replied, biting my lip.

"And _do _please stop with all of this 'Miss' business, just call me Alice please." She smiled a breathtaking smile. I could trust her right?

"Alice then…. Last night Miss Rosalie caught me in the bathroom and ordered 20 lashes upon me. Things got… out of hand with the guard but someone saved me and I don't know who." I said it rather quickly. I hoped she heard me. Instead, she frowned.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry for what Rosalie did to you. She has a very flawed temper, and she forgets that she does not even own the house!" She made a disgusted face but went on, " That guard is… no longer with us… and we had your wounds treated while you were faint. You may have time to recover." She finished, with a halfhearted smile. She was so kind, I had never had a master quite so understanding.

"We? Do you know who rescued me? I'd very much like to thank him." I persisted. I needed to know.

"Ah yes, well I wasn't there… I really would not know. But Rosemary and I attended to your wounds." My urgent enthusiasm disappeared, though my gratitude did not dither. I think she sensed this.

"I've been dying to help you clean up, may I? I promise Rosalie will not come by again, I swear by it." She gave me the most longing expression and I could not refuse. Besides, I desperately needed help. She gave me her arm as we walked into the wash room. A bath was already drawn. Alice helped me remove a borrowed frock and sit in the warm water. I sat in the tub and began to wash the dirt off my limbs. My wounds stung but the water felt so soothing. Alice helped me wash my hair and then get out of the basin. After I dried and dressed, I actually felt human again. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. A few years had really made a difference in my appearance. I was no longer chubby and innocent. My eyes held certain wisdom, and my body has slimmed down and grown curves.

"Satisfied? " she smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much… you can't believe how good it…" she stopped me.

"Sit down, I am doing your hair. That is an order." She grinned at me and began pulling the knots out of my wet hair. Time went by fast as we talked and my energy began to dwindle.

"Thank you so much Alice, I won't forget your kindness," I smiled, "But I am entirely exhausted, so is it acceptable to go to my chambers and sleep?" I asked. I knew she would say yes, but I still felt the need for formalities.

"Of course silly! Go to sleep!" She hopped off of the stool and unlocked the door, once again revealing the intimidating hallway.

"To your right and then make two lefts." She said quickly. With that she bounded away, again calling for Jasper.

I made my way, slightly limping, down to the end of the hallway and turned. It was shadowy and I felt slightly tense. I made a left but hit a dead end. I was nearly positive I had followed Alice's instructions correctly. Unsure, and very exhausted, I trudged back the other way, hissing every once in a when I moved too fast. The hallway had no end in sight. What was I going to do? Surely no one would notice if I napped quietly on the floor? It was so dark and still morning. No one would come up this way, I was sure of it. I lay down cautiously and relaxed my head against the floor and shut my eyes. It took no more than a minute for me to drift to sleep.

After what seemed like hours, I awoke. I was not still in the hallway. Somehow, I had ended up in the same lush room as before, except this time I was not alone.


	3. Bitten

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

It took me a few seconds to figure out what happened. I had fallen asleep on the ground… and now I was in this room? My eyes flickered upward and were met with two piercing black eyes. Startled and frightened, I lurched backwards. Unfortunately, I wasn't centered in the bed and collided with the cold hardwood floor.

"Omph," I let out a groan, my back started throbbing again; the pain was unyielding. I lifted my hair away from my face to clear my line of sight. I heard a low chuckle, and then a snow-white hand extended to me. I gazed up into his face, shocked by the stern look of intolerance playing on his exquisite features.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered in a tense voice. Once again, I looked up into his face and realized he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about sleeping in the hallway… I can get back to work immediately.**" **I whispered. He wasn't exactly friendly like Alice.

"Very well Isabella. I understand that you are new, but from now on I'd like you to only take orders from me, not Miss Rosalie or Miss Alice. Is that understood?" He ordered earnestly. I didn't answer him out loud; I merely nodded.

His eyes smoldered as he looked at the bandages on my back.

"As for what happened in the basement… I'm very sorry about how Rosalie treated you. It was out of line. But next time do not trespass into our living areas, I can't always be around to help you." He smiled slightly and his eyes softened as they gazed upon my wounds for a second time. It was him who saved me? This beautiful man had rescued me. Then I suddenly remembered what an indecent state I was in the night before. Bruised, beaten, bare…. I shuddered and wondered what he must have thought when he saw?

It took me a moment to respond, I was too focused on my thoughts.

"Thank you Master, I promise to listen only to you from now on."

"It is time for you to return to your duties, go outside and tend to the flower beds by the pond," His mood quickly changed, it was no longer gentle and comforting, it was demanding and harsh. I quickly scurried outside to do what he had asked; I didn't want to push my luck again.

I found several tool in a shed to use in my gardening and got straigt to work.

Hours went by as I slaved away pulling weeds and pruning bushes. Night soon fell and I grew weary. I began to feel rather queasy and decided to pass on dinner. Instead, I lazily walked by the pond and dipped my feet in. The water was cool and crisp and the moonlight shone beautifully on the ripples. I yawned and lay back to appreciate the stars. I grew restless and squirmy so I decided to go farther into the pond. At my old residence there were no baths and we usually cleaned ourselves every day in the lake. It felt like an old routine, I didn't see the harm. I glanced around, making sure I was alone before I undressed. It was clear and lonely outside so I silently tiptoed into the waters. I dove under the water once, coming up in the middle of the pond.

It was not like I had at all imagined, cattails and mud clung to my legs and I could have sworn I saw a snake. Nervous, I quickly waded towards the bank. My feet moved slowly, afraid to startle anything that may be living in the water. I was near the bank when I felt a sharp pain in my thigh.

Something had bitten me. Whether it was a spider or a snake I was unsure. I had been so foolish! I gasped as the pain started to spread up and down my leg. I paddled my quickest to the edge of the pond, but it was a losing battle.

The venom was spreading quickly. I was losing my energy, and no one was here to help me. I thought about Master Edward briefly. I wondered what he would think when they found me, I wondered if he would be disappointed.

I was fully resigned to my death when I heard him.

"Isabella?" I heard his low, melodic voice call. My eyes snapped open; he was running to the pond quickly. The moonlight caught his face; he looked so worried.

"Isabella! Get out of there!" I heard him frantically yell, still running. In a flash he was in the pond dragging me out by my shoulders. I smiled lazily, was I dreaming this or was it actually happening?

"What are you thinking? Do you know what's in this pond? Bella!" He shook me, but I just flopped in his arms.

"I was bit." I said softly.

"Your leg." He whispered, appalled. He grabbed my clothes off the shore and threw them over me, picking me up like an infant. He ran at an inhuman speed towards the estate, but I let my eyes close. It didn't matter how fast we got there; I was going to die anyways.

* * *

I woke up sometime later on the same bed. A shooting pain was going up my leg, restricting my breathing. I attempted to itch my leg but a cold, firm hand stopped me.

"Isabella, stop, you're making it worse." A soft voice murmured from behind me. Startled again, I lurched towards my right but his arm snaked around my waist and held me tight to him.

"I said stop." He commanded. I couldn't obey. I knew I should have, but I couldn't. The burning feeling was unbearable so I tried again to scratch my thigh. Unsurprisingly, he grabbed my other wrist and pinned it above my head. I let out a hiss; I _needed _to itch my thigh. Groggily, I looked down to see what condition I was in. Instant embarrassment washed through me. I was only dressed in my undergarments. Immediately I was self-conscious and wanted to cover myself, but my master wouldn't unlock my arms from his iron grip. He simply held me close to him.

"Why couldn't you have just come inside last night like the rest of the slaves? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you last night?" His soothing voice was laced with frustration.

"Yes. I do." I replied just as icily. I was sick of being treated patronizingly, and I desperately needed to scratch my thigh. I took extreme measures and bit his arm, hoping he would instantly release me from his grip just long enough for me to satisfy the itch. It felt like I was biting a brick and I cringed back, tasting blood from my lip. Shocked crossed his features.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He angrily assumed. I had no inkling why he was getting so testy. After all, he was the one holding me captive as a _slave_.

"Maybe. Release me. I need to tend to my wounds." My eyes narrowed as my annoyance grew.

"I paid good money for you, I won't allow it. And if you knew anything about your injury you would know exactly why I'm not allowing you to touch your leg." He replied bitterly. I sulked; he did not care about my well being, only that he paid money for me. As I laid there in painful silence, I thought about it more, and soon enough tears welled up in my eyes. I would never be worth anything more than property to anyone. Oh, how I wish I just died in the pond. My body was shaking, even though I tried hard to stop it. He must have felt my tremors, considering I was crushed to his chest.

"Isabella, I didn't mean it that way. Look at me." He said, only softer now. I refused, and buried my head into the comforter.

"I said look at me." His temper rose again. I didn't respond. I no longer cared about formalities; I would rather pretend that I was not his slave. He had no power over me. I was my own person.

"Now!" he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his cold honey colored eyes. I lost myself for a moment, completely dazzled.

"No one has ever told you what was in that pond. You have no idea what kind of torturous harm you could have been subjected to last night." He forcefully held my chin, not breaking eye contact. A blush crept onto my face. I knew it was silly, but all the same I felt embarrassed for myself. I once again tried to cover my body, but he held me in place.

"Why won't you let me move? Please, it hurts." I cried. His eyes softened. Edward looked as if he was holding back an explanation.

"Your wound…. is complicated. A poisonous spider bit you last night and the venom spread throughout your lower body. Luckily it didn't reach your heart; I stopped it before it had the chance. You must leave the infected area alone, I'll stay with you until the vital healing period ends." He replied. I let out a gasp as I tried to move my leg; concerned, he braced my leg and covered it with a blanket.

"How did you stop it? Are you a doctor?" I wondered, truthfully curious. He let out a chuckle and sighed.

"No, I sucked out the venom before any damage could be done." He smiled.

"Excuse me?" I blinked, perplexed. He _sucked _it out?

"Yes?" He asked, confused by my question.

"With what?" I hoped he didn't use some sort of experimental tool.

"My mouth of course." He flashed me an undeniably attractive smile.


	4. Delirium

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

I couldn't do anything but stare, absolutely dumbfounded. He _what_? This was an insult to my intelligence. Did he think that because I was a slave I was ignorant? He could not have sucked out the venom.

"That's impossible." I muttered sharply. I turned on my side, cringing as my leg twisted. I didn't want to look at him or speak to him. I wanted to be alone.

"Why's that?" he murmured, stroking my hair. His hand felt extremely cool. It felt good; I could feel my skin heating up with fever.

"You'd be dead. And don't touch me." I grumbled. His hand quickly pulled away from my hair. As electric as his touch felt, I didn't want to give in so easily to his lies. This was absolutely degrading. Here I was, in my gorgeous _owner's _arms, dressed indecently suffering from a poisonous spider bite. My leg itched. I wanted to get out of here.

The tears started to pour from my eyes. I hated my life.

"What's wrong? Shhh, I know it hurts Bella. It'll pass." He whispered, while rocking me slowly. My fever was rising and my tears stung my eyes. It killed me. I wanted to get away from here.

"Please, can I have my hands back? I need to wipe my eyes." I asked softly. He complied, watching me suspiciously. I did as I said and quietly folded my hands underneath my head, faking sleep. I didn't want to talk anymore. The itching pain grew worse and my breathing more rapid. Master Edward sighed and sat back away from me. Without warning, I ran for the door, hopping while I scratched my thigh. I didn't make it to the door before his tall looming frame blocked the entrance.

"Where do you think you're headed? Get back into bed, you still have hours to go." He glared. Defiantly, I reached down and scratched the big white lump on my leg. I sighed in satisfaction. His eyes bore into mine and narrowed.

"You don't want to get better?" he seethed.

"Better so I can go out in the fields and get bitten again?" I replied fiercely.

"If you did what you were supposed to you never would have gotten bitten in the first place." He remarked bitterly.

"Maybe if you didn't send me outside in the first place!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth, in fear of his wrath. What was I _doing _arguing with my master? He fumed, and looked down at me with a furious expression.

"You are a troublesome slave, more trouble than you're worth." His melodic voice was getting angrier by the second.

"I wish you never bought me in the first place!" I cried, and I tried to push past him. I needed to get out of here, out of this hell that was my life. He didn't budge, and I started to throw a punch him with all of my force. As soon as I balled my first fist he caught it mid air.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself." He commanded. I threw another punch and he caught it again. "Isabella, stop." He must be really egotistical; did he really think he was that strong?

"Let. Me. Go." I growled. My tears were threatening to spill. But I could not let him see me cry, not again. Tired of fighting, I yanked out of his jump and ran towards the balcony. I decided to jump. His arm snaked around my waste and dragged me back inside from the bedroom.

"You will listen to me Bella, don't make things worse for yourself." He hissed into my ear. I shut my eyes and slumped against his body, resigning to his will.

He sighed and gently lifted me onto the bed and tucked me in. Minutes passed and the itching on my leg was unbearable. I didn't know if he was still here. I took a chance and reached down to scratch my leg again. His strong grip stopped me. I opened my eyes and saw him crouching against the bottom of the bed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone please?" I gasped. It was getting harder to talk.

"I'm not sure…" He murmured, smiling. I shrugged and rolled over, turning my back to his beautiful face.

I laid there for what seemed like hours, falling in and out of sleep and constantly wiping away my tears.

Eventually he spoke. "Isabella, I'm going to the kitchen, you must be hungry. Stay in here and get some rest. _Please_ don't leave." He kissed my forehead lightly and left the room. As soon as he was gone I pressed my hand against where Master had kissed me. _Kissed me. _His lips were as smooth as glass and left the most astounding tingly feeling.

Quickly, I regained my senses and rushed to the door, sweating profusely. Damn, he locked the door. I searched around the room for another method of escape. The balcony. I looked over the edge and saw I was on the third story. I grabbed the sheets off of the bed and began knotting them until they were secure. Shaking, I tied one end to the rail on the balcony and threw the other over the rail. I was quickly becoming disoriented and decided that it was now or never. I shimmed down the sheets until I reached a window on the second floor. I tried to lift it up with one hand but it was stuck. I banged furiously on the window for someone to open it; hoping a slave was nearby. I heard a click upstairs.

"Isabella!" I heard his angry voice shout over the ledge. I looked up and lost my concentration. My fingers were beginning to slip and nobody was coming to the window._ Had I utterly lost my mind?_

"Help please," I murmured in a quiet voice. I doubt he heard me.

"Hold on, don't let go," he demanded. He started dragging up the bed sheets, looking intently at me. Suddenly the window snapped open and someone dragged me inside by my heels. I lost my grip on the sheets and drug my body in the window. I shivered, the weather was getting chilly and I had nothing on but my undergarments.

"A little help here honey," a sweet voice chimed from inside the window.

The women, a slave, yanked me through the window, scraping my legs against the rough stone.

"What in tarnation is _wrong_ with you? You coulda just killed yourself. And was that Master _Edward_? For heaven's sakes child why would you run away from him? He'll be mighty mad." She started scolding me in between her huffs of air.

"I…. need to get out of here." I whispered, almost to myself. The brown haired woman threw me a cockeyed expression and put her muscular arms on her hips.

"Now wait just a minute Missy you can't just-," I didn't want to hear her finish, I took off running as fast as I could down the hallway. I hid behind a large wooden statue and looked to see if anyone was around, most namely Master Edward. I hoped he wasn't angry, I had nothing personal against him… in fact I was rather smitten with him. I tip- toed down around the statue and crawled down the stairs. As luck would have it I ended up falling face first into the landing.

"Oomph" I groaned as I noticed a tint of blood on my hand from my upper lip. Stupendous. Forgetting my secretive plan I bolted towards the front door and ran outside. I kept running, sprinting as fast as my legs could take me. I ignored the screams and shouts following me and kept running into the forest. It was getting dark and it was sort of spooky, but at least I was free. _Free._ What should I do now? I glanced around the forest and kept walking, maybe I would find a good spot to settle until morning. I walked for what seemed like an hour or two.

Eventually I found an opening by a small pond. I checked the ground around me and slumped against a mossy tree and drifted to sleep for a few hours. In the middle of the night I heard the cracking of branches coming from the dark. I sat still for a moment, listening for more sound. All I heard were the twigs snapping, getting closer to me every moment.

"H-hello?" I whispered, wide-eyed. Were there robbers in this town? Could it be a bear? No one answered. I sat there for a few minutes shaking. I heard muffled voices coming from my left. I tensed for a fight.

"Who is it?" I shouted boldly. No one revealed themselves for a few moments, but then I saw some shadows emerge from the darkness. Thieves, and they most definitely had the advantage. There were three of them. Oh God. I should have run when I had the chance.

"Hey there sweetie, what are you doing out here all alone at night? Shouldn't you be somewhere?" he grinned. He was obviously the leader of the pack.

"No… I ran away." I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya sweet pea." He moved closer and I took a step back.

"Oh don't be that way honey. We'll take care of ya." He started striding towards me until I backed up into a tree.

"Leave me alone. I'm fine. I haven't done anything to you." I cried, panicked. Was I being punished for something?

"Oh come on now, We 'aint gonna bite ya," He slurred. I tried to slink back behind the tree but I was cornered.

"But I will." Growled a terrifying male voice. Startled, I searched for the owner of the voice to no avail. The thieves were also frantically checking the area. Out of the darkness something sprang up from the bushes and landed on the man closest to me. I shut my eyes; I didn't want to see this. I heard screams, cracks, gurgling. What was _going on_? I waited for what seemed like an eternity, and then it all stopped.

"Come out Isabella. They're finished." A smooth voice called. How did he know who I was? I decided against revealing myself and took off sprinting in the other direction. It was only a few seconds until cold white arms brought me to a halt.

"Let me go." I squirmed, unable to see his face. He turned me around.

"I'm Jasper Cullen." _Cullen._ The other Master.

"I'm sorry for leaving… please don't hurt me…" I begged. His wild expression didn't change and his honey blonde hair glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were red. _Red._

"W-what are you?" I gasped. He was most definitely not human. None of the Cullen's seemed to be. His expression changed to one of glee.

"What do you mean? I'm human just like you." He smiled, showing his bright white teeth.

"Why are your eyes red? And how did you get here so fast? And those men!"

"Shhh." He cut me off. "Edward never told you?" His eyes were dancing with delight as he came closer to my face; I was too petrified to move.

"No…he's not exactly pleased with me. I'm a useless slave." I ducked my head. A slave, that was me.

"Why Bella, we're vampires." He flashed his teeth and dipped his head down to my neck.

"No!" I shrieked and slapped his head away. He growled.

"You smell so delicious…" he panted. Were these people loony? _Vampires_? I huffed.

"I'll return home, just leave me in peace." I pleaded. Jasper was making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think I will." He winked his glistening red eye and closed in on me. I shut my eyes, afraid of what was to come.

"Jasper, leave her alone." A woman called.


	5. Trial

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

"Alice!" He yelled, instantaneously letting go of me and going to her side. They exchanged a hard, long look at each other. Alice motioned for him to bend down and whispered something into his ear. He eagerly nodded and disappeared into the forest. I followed him with my gaze until he was out of sight, not realizing Alice had skipped over to my side. She was so light and tiny that she barely made a sound when she moved.

"Bella… we need to talk." She sounded extremely worried.

"Alice! Thank you so much for coming, I don't know why I even ran away, I'm so sorry!" I pleaded. I really didn't want her to hate me. After all, we were just becoming friends.

"I don't either Bella… but we need to talk, follow me." She grabbed my wrist and led me slowly towards the house in silence. Ten minutes later she started to talk.

"Jasper has the most difficulty adhering to our vegetarian diet Bella, sometimes he loses his control." She looked at me, searching for understanding. Vegetarian? As in plants? I let out a shaky laugh.

"Vegetarians… I never see you eat! But why would he say you're vampires…?" None of this was making sense.

"Because we _are _vampires Bella. We only eat animals, but it requires effort to resist human blood." She stared at the ground but I just stared at her. _What?_ There was no such thing.

"Oh please Alice. There is no such thing as vampires, what are you trying to pull? I'm not that dumb, honestly." I grumbled. I would not be made a fool. Alice glared at me.

"You think we're lying? Jasper almost killed you! Do you not realize that?" she barked, no longer patient like before.

"No… he was just tired." At least I didn't think he tried to kill me…

"He doesn't _get _tired. We can't sleep." Her voice burned with fervor. She suddenly let go of my wrist and skipped off into the darkness.

"Alice? Come out, this isn't funny." I hadn't the slightest idea how to get back home. Did I even have a home anymore?

"Bella. I'll just have to show you." She bounced out of the tree above me and ran away at an inhuman speed. I stared wide-eyed… how could she do that? Out of nowhere she ripped the tree trunk from the ground and threw it into the river. Then she focused on me.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you! Stop!" I shouted, but she kept coming closer.

"Look at my eyes, my skin, my face. They're not normal. Can't you see that?" She huffed.

"I see it, I see it!" I yelled again. This was too much information for one night. Slowly, she calmed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I just need a way to get through to you. This seemed perfect." Scaring me out of my wits? How perfect.

"Yes… well… is that all you needed to talk about?" I desperately needed to change the subject. But instead of relaxing the atmosphere as I had hoped, I only made it tenser.

"No… Bella. I have some bad news. Edward wants to sell you." She whispered. I felt like a hundred bricks had just fallen on me. No! Sell me? Why? Then his angry words flooded back to me. _" You are a troublesome slave, more trouble than you're worth_." _" I paid good money for you, I won't allow it."_

"Why did I do this?" I practically sobbed. He hated me; I had pushed him too far.

"Shh… shh… just talk to him, see if you can come to an agreement, it'll be okay." She hugged me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly as I hiccupped. It did not feel fair. But it was. If I were a master I never would want to have such a troublesome, disobedient slave as myself. I was lucky I hadn't been executed. He had been so kind and tolerant. All I did was retaliate with anger.

"Can we go back now? I want to talk to Master Edward please." I sniffed.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride." She giggled and threw me on her back.

"Hold on Bella, I'll get you to Edward!" She laughed heartedly and took off at an abnormal speed. We reached the house in only a few minutes. I stumbled off her back and took a long hard look before walking towards the front door. I was walking towards the house when Edward came out with another woman. She was beautiful and elegant, with long caramel hair. She spun around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They embraced.

"Come visit again soon," he said, smiling a heartbreaking smile. My heart gave an involuntary squeeze.

I had never been so jealous.

"Honestly Bella, you need to control yourself better. That's our _mother_ Esme," Alice said, sensing my tensing posture.

"I'm sorry, I know… may I have time to think?" I needed some time for some self-reflection before I faced the rest of the Cullen's.

"Yes… stay out here until you're ready, okay?" she smiled and walked leisurely into the house. I groaned and flopped onto the grass, pulling out little pieces while I decided what to do. _What to do…_ What was going on with me in the first place? Never in my life had I acted out like I was doing now. If I were anywhere else, like my former residences, I would have been beaten, sold or dead by now. Why were the Cullen's so different? Maybe I had snapped under pressure. Or perhaps I was simply not cut out to be a slave anymore. Why couldn't I just accept it and deal with it? All I did was cause distress… I did everything I should not have, intruding on the master's facilities, spoken harshly to a Master, ignored orders…. And Master Edward! I threw a temper tantrum when he tried to help me, and then deliriously ran away to the forest! Not to mention I discovered the most important secret the Cullen family had. I put my head into my hands and sat for what seemed like hours. How could I even begin to repent for such atrocious behavior? What was I even running from? I did not know. I sighed and got up and made my way to the house. After knocking on the front door multiple times, Sandra answered.

"Good grief why are you knocking on the _front_ door? It is only to be used by _guests_." She thundered. After taking in my appearance, Sandra pointed her finger to the back way indicating the proper entrance. I went inside and found Alice waiting for me in the foyer.

"I'll go find him." She said softly. "Wait here." She handed me a long shirt and frock to put on.

I awkwardly stood, fiddling with my clothes and hair until she reappeared and gave me the go ahead. I knew where his room was so I cautiously made my way up the stairs, careful not to break anything. I knocked lightly once.

"Come in." his voice was peaceful and angelic. I slowly cracked open the door and peeked into the room. He chuckled.

"I said it was okay to come in, didn't I?" He was resting on the bed, arms behind his head. Hastily I entered the room and curtsied.

"So Isabella you wished to have a word?" he inquired as he sat up and looked at me. His eyes were so intense and penetrating that I involuntarily blushed.

"Yes Sir. I'm so very sorry for my past behavior. It was completely unacceptable and I accept any form of punishment. But I'd like to let you know I'd do _anything _to make up for it, but if not, I won't give you any trouble if you sell me. I swear by it." I might have said it too quickly, but I was fairly sure he understood what I said. He looked at me strangely for a moment and then cracked a crooked yet dreamy smile.

"I don't know what to _do _with you! You have more mood swings than anyone else I know. But I'll tell you what. You can have a week to prove yourself again, is that understood?" he eyed me, waiting for my response.

"Oh yes! Most definitely! Thank you so much!" I suppressed the urge to hug him, while internally I was squealing with delight.

"But Isabella, I want to know something." He said cautiously. Swiftly, he rose from the bed and walked towards me, lifting my head so I looked him in the eyes.

"Why did you run away in the first place? You're very hard to understand." He wondered. Oh. I didn't know the answer to that.

"I-I don't really know. I guess part of me is uncomfortable with forming new relationships with people. Leaving is very hard… forming new bonds, friendships, even a limerence makes it more difficult." I stammered. It sounded silly. I should have just told him I was delirious with a fever. Master Edward gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm fairly certain that you'll stay here a while if you don't run off again." He smiled down at me. Just knowing that I wouldn't be shipped off again gave me a feeling of warm comfort. There was a calm silence for a moment until he interrupted it.

"If I heard correctly you said a limerence?" He cocked an eyebrow and laughed heartily. I _said _that? Oh no. Blood rushed to my face as I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh… I believe I meant to say limerick…" I frowned. That made no sense.

"Ah I see," he raised an eyebrow curiously and let it slide. Phew.

"So, if you have decided… do you know what duties I'll have during this trial week?" I queried. He deliberated for a moment.

"Yes… you'll be my personal maid. We already have enough gardeners, cooks and household maids." He dictated. Personal maid? What did that entail?

"Very well Sir, can I bring you anything right now?" I asked.

"Yes… call on Emmett for me please. I need a word." I looked up into his wise golden eyes and lost myself for a minute. His laugh woke me up from my daze.

"Right away!" I curtsied and bounded out of the room, while scolding myself for acting so juvenile.


	6. Gwythorne

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

_Call on Emmett…. Who was Emmett?_ I racked my brain to remember a Cullen named Emmett. Oh! He was the big burly man who embraced Miss Rosalie on my first day. I had not met him yet… but what if he was with Miss Rosalie? I shuddered and shook away the thought. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to ruin my first assignment by going back and asking for directions. Instead I found Angela.

"Hello Angela, how are you?" I asked. She was lifting a heavy piece of furniture and I quickly lent a hand.

"Thanks. I'm well enough, how are you Bella?" She smiled. She was one of the kindest workers I had met thus far.

"Oh, I'm doing better. Any idea where this goes?" I huffed. This furniture was really heavy; I could not believe she had been carrying it by herself.

"This is going in Miss Rosalie's quarters, we're supposed to bring it to the front, the carpenter just dropped it off." Her brow had beads of sweat on it, as did mine. It was best not to talk until we moved the furniture; it wasn't wise to waste our breath. Finally we made it to the porch.

"Thanks so much, it would have taken me three times as long!" she gave me a quick hug.

"Anytime." I smiled. It was turning out to be a better day. "Do you know where I may find Master Emmett?"

"Well his room is the fourth door on the right, you might want to try there. If not he might be with Miss Rosalie, she's the room next door."

"I owe you, thank you so much. Now if you'll excuse me," I said as I ran for the house clumsily.

"You owe me nothing! Thanks for the help!" she hollered, already on her way back to the kitchen. I silently made my way up the stairs and counted the doors on the right. When I reached the fourth room I knocked. The door swung open revealing a vicious looking mistress. I curtsied.

"Good day Miss Rosalie, I was looking for Master Emmett, Master Edward has sent me." I said as politely as I could. I was horrified of her. She had greatly added to the scars on my back.

"He's not here. I believe he already went to see Edward." She answered sharply. I took a sharp intake of breath. I had already managed to fail my first order. I dejectedly nodded my head and turned to go. Then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the other night with the guard. I had no idea he was going to do anything more than a few light whippings." She whispered. What was I supposed to say? It's _okay_? I forgive you?

"It's fine ma'am." I spat out. I turned hastily and left. I hoped I did not sound too harsh but I did not want to cross boundaries anymore. Should I just go back to Master Edward's? I trudged to the other end of the hall and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard an unfamiliar, booming voice holler.

"Master Edward's maid, Bella, Sir" I replied. It felt strange to call myself _his_ maid.

"Who?" He asked again. The door swung open revealing Master Emmett. Initially startled, I fell back a step into the nightstand. He let out a booming laugh when I blushed furiously. I straightened up.

"Master Edward requested that I call on you, he wanted to speak with you." I told him shakily. His size was rather intimidating.

"Well then I will stay in here a little longer," he laughed. So he hadn't spoken to Master Edward yet?

"Well perfect." I said quietly. "I'll just be going then," I turned around, flustered, and marched right out the door when I hit something cold and hard that had not been there a second ago. I bounced backwards and fell to the hardwood floor. Two protective arms took hold of me and held me up by my waist.

"Careful Isabella. I see you found Emmett, thank you." He smiled, and the contentment reached his eyes. The magnetic attraction I felt towards him just kept growing, but I tried to stay grounded.

"Of course Sir. Is there anything else?" I felt like changing my clothes but suppressed the urge to sniff myself.

"Yes… while I talk to Emmett could you bring me my dinner please?" He winked and I felt my heart stutter.

"Your dinner…" Was I supposed to kill a deer or something? Didn't he drink blood?

"Yes, it should be sitting out in the kitchen. You're the only worker who truly knows our secret. All the other slaves think we eat, well, dinner." Oh, to keep up the pretenses. I quickly obliged and fled down the hallway and grabbed the platter of meat, cheese and fruit. By the time I returned to the all too familiar room, Master Emmett had left.

"Here you are Sir." I bent down and placed the platter on the table by the window. He was sitting by the desk writing something. I stood there awkwardly.

"Anything else? If not I was planning on going to bed." I quickly bit my tongue, that last part was entirely too inappropriate to include.

"No… that's all Bella. Thank you." I felt myself impulsively staring at him again.

"All right, good night Sir." I curtsied for the final time and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a light voice. I was confused… did he not just dismiss me?

"To bed… downstairs…?" I posed my answer as a question. Did I do something wrong?

"You sleep here." He ordered.

I wasn't sure that I heard him quite right. _Sleep here._ Here in _his _bedroom? I had to think about it some more. I knew that if I thought about it excessively my nerves would take over. Yet, I wasn't even sure if I _wanted_ to stay here. Well, no, I wanted to, but was it _right_? It seemed far too inappropriate. Nonetheless… the thought of just being with him longer was very tempting. I quickly cleared my throat, and tried to steady my voice.

"Excuse me Sir, but why will I sleep here?" I questioned, hoping the quietness of my voice would not give away my emotions.

"I'd like to keep an eye on you tonight if that's alright." His tone was playful, I hadn't seen him this relaxed ever before. "You have done quite a lot of running lately, and I want to make sure that spider bite doesn't get worse in the middle of the night."

"Yes but… isn't that rather… I mean- what would everyone else think?" My thoughts were incoherent and my words proved it.

"Don't worry about what people will think. Besides, it is not a request, it is an order." He grinned, stepping closer to me, tenderly tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I felt my face redden.

"I don't know…you don't even sleep…what if…" I trailed off questioningly, even though I understood that it was not a request. At the same time I felt the need to protect my dignity.

He sighed. "I won't be in all night, and I'll leave you be while you sleep. You have my word." He looked into my eyes searching for some sort of agreement or approval. Eventually I nodded and he smiled.

"Now then, I believe Alice informed me that she left something for you in the bathroom."

"Yes of course," I said quickly. "Thank you Sir. I will return shortly." I left the room and headed towards the bathroom, knocking before I entered.

It was just as I remembered it, except this time a bundle of clothing was laid out by the window. It was a beautiful dark blue nightgown, a very modest one too. I gasped at its beauty. Never in my life had I worn something of such high quality. My heart swelled with gratitude as I made a mental note to thank Miss Alice later. After washing up and running my fingers through my unruly hair I checked myself over in the mirror. I actually looked… decent. My brown eyes stood out without all of the dirt on my face and the nightgown actually looked well. I smiled with satisfaction. With one last look, I headed down the dark hallway back to Master Edward's chambers.

"Good evening. I'm back now." I announced foolishly, of course he knew I was back. I looked over to him; he was sitting by the window underneath the moonlight. The light made his skin glow even paler. He looked so beautiful. Swiftly, he turned and found me staring at him in awe. I shook my head clear of any improper thoughts. He chuckled.

"Well, you may go to sleep now, I won't disturb you." He walked over and turned down the bed, the lush comforter looked very inviting and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"No no, I'm fine, the bed just looks nice and I'm exhausted." I jumped on the bed, landing with a squish.

"Indeed. Very comfortable." He laughed, as I slid underneath the cool covers, trying to be as lady-like as possible.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, good night Edward." I smiled; it almost felt like my eyes were twinkling with either sleep or happiness. Then I realized I forgot his title. "I mean _Master_ Edward, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed anxiously. I expected discontent from him, but instead he just bent down to where I rested and said, "It's perfectly fine." I could smell his sweet breath almost inches from my face. His eyes were smoldering and I almost lost my senses.

"Eddie…" I teased in a murmur. His face lost the smile abruptly.

"Just not that." His tone of voice was mock anger and my desire to keep talking to him grew. Unfortunately I let out a yawn at that very moment. "Alright, no Eddie. _Edward._ "

"I think you're tired, I'll let you sleep. Good night Isabella." He gently laid the lightest of kisses on my forehead before blowing out the candle. It was rather awkward after that. I was laying in the dark, in his bed, and I had no idea where he was. I tried to forget about it, and soon enough I succumbed to sleep.

_I was running through the forest in a panic. I turned around to see if I was still being followed; I was. My breathing sped up and I pushed my legs harder, to the point of exhaustion. I fell down among the branches and looked up. Two red eyes were staring at me and the most dangerous, ominous face let out a manic laugh. "I've been waiting to meet you Isabella."_

I let out a blood –curdling scream and sprung up in the bed shaking. Where was I? I looked at the bed and remembered; I was in Edward's room. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down. It was just a dream. _Just a dream._

"Isabella, are you all right?" I heard Edward's velvet soft voice come from across the room. I couldn't answer him; I just kept repeating the mantra in my head. _Just a dream. Just a dream._

"Isabella?" he called slightly more concerned. I knew that if I didn't respond he'd come over and check. I didn't want that, for him to see me this way. So I answered.

"I'm okay Edward." I whispered into the darkness. Even I wasn't convinced. A huge crack of thunder shook the house and I jumped upwards with a yip, completely startled. When I settled back down I found two arms of iron strength wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked in a consoling tone. I merely nodded and wiped the wetness from my eyes. Slowly, he began rocking me back and forth while humming a soothing song. "It's alright Isabella, nothing is going to hurt you." I shut my eyes and snuggled into his embrace. Soon enough I fell asleep to the sound of pounding rain on the glass windows.

When I woke the room was still rather dark. I shut my eyes again. I needed time to process my thoughts before I officially "awakened." What happened in the middle of the night… was so unexpected. Did he think I was weak now? Could he possibly care for me? I wasn't even sure which boundaries I could cross anymore. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. I was alone. I rolled over and hugged the pillows, savoring his scent. A minute later I sat up and looked around. On the nightstand was a note written in the most elegant script.

**I went hunting with Miss Rosalie and Master Jasper. Help yourself to breakfast. Rosemary may help you if you find you are still unfamiliar with the kitchen. I shall return around three in the afternoon. We will go over some events when I return. **

**-Edward**

I read it two more times until my stomach gurgled. It was thoughtful of him to leave a note, but the note still held the formality that a master would have over a slave. The mixed signals gave me a headache but I sighed and got dressed. Downstairs in the slave corridors I ran into Rosemary. "Isabella where have you been?" she boomed, waving a wooden spoon at me.

"Master Edward has made me a personal maid now, I'm not entirely sure what I should be doing." I told her. My stomach rumbled again.

"Oh, I see. Well we'll talk later dear go eat. I'll see you later Isabella." She waved and left the room whistling a cheery tune. Finally, I made it to the kitchen. I began preparing a small bowl of oatmeal until something outside caught my eye. After putting down the pitcher of water, I scurried to the window to get a closer look. A chariot was arriving and a tan man with long black hair stepped outside. He sniffed the air and cringed. I wondered if it smelled like water from the well…

Immediately, his face hardened with a look of determination and he strode towards the house. Who was this guy? I wanted to get a better look. Abandoning my oatmeal completely, I ran to the window in the other room to get another glimpse. He was still walking towards the house with a determined glare. I noticed he was searching the ground too. _Maybe he lost something here? _I squinted to try and see him better. He was rather handsome actually, not beautiful like my master, but just… different. He was different from ordinary men. I thought about him for a moment and then looked outside again, but he wasn't there. Where'd he go? I headed back towards the kitchen, but before I made it past the foyer a loud knock came from the door.

"Open up Cullen, I've come here on business!" A deep voice shouted. Was I to answer? He banged on the door again. Panic overtook me, people like him made me nervous. I took a deep breath and smoothed my hair and my dress and walked towards the door. I opened it a creak and peeked out. Seeing no one, I looked up.

"Oh!" I gasped. He was staring down at me curiously.

"Who are _you_?" He asked with a hint of surprise. This man was very different up close. He seemed less… intimidating actually, more friendly in a way.

"I'm a maid here Sir," I curtsied. " I'm afraid the Masters and Mistresses are not home right now…" I went on.

"I see. And what's your name?" He raised his eyebrows at me expectantly. Why did he need to know _my_ name?

"My name is Gwythorne" I blurted out nervously. Gwythorne? Why hadn't I chosen Martha, or Sandra or a less suspicious name!

He chuckled and looked down at me. "Well I'm Jacob Black, I've come to talk to your superiors… when will they return home?"

**Three O'clock.** I couldn't wait to see Edward again, and apparently neither could this Jacob fellow.

"They'll be returning around mid afternoon, three o'clock I believe Sir." I answered promptly. Only a few hours from now. I held the smile from my face.

"Mind if I wait for them? It would be a shame to waste the trip it took me to get here." He didn't wait for an answer. He walked inside the house and plopped down on a plush chair.

"May I get you anything while you wait Sir?" I asked, not wanting to be a rude servant. My stomach rumbled and I thought of my oatmeal…

"I'm fine thank you, but I wouldn't mind some company Gwy…" he trailed off.

"Gwythorne. Who would you like to speak with?" I asked, wondering whom he would speak to if Edward weren't here.

"You." He answered straight away. Drat. My oatmeal… I stood there, debating whether or not I should finish my breakfast. He coughed, expectantly.

"It would be my pleasure, sir, what would you like to talk about?" I responded, sitting down across from him in a less comfortable chair.

"How about… why you work here Miss? For these people." His voice turned rather severe and he sounded a little disturbed.

"I…like it here." I answered truthfully. _More like **love.**_

He raised his eyebrow quizzically and did not say anything for a while.

"They're not cruel to you?"

"Of course not!" I said loudly, angered by his assumption. "This is the kindest family I have ever lived with."

"I find that hard to believe." He murmured under his breath. I was angered by his accusations.

"Well if you excuse me sir, I need to be going." I said, rising angrily from my seat and starting to storm out of the room.

"Wait-" he called out. I hoped he would not follow me so I speedily made my way through the house, and back into the kitchen. My oatmeal was no longer here. My stomach gurgled again and I clenched my right side, I was beginning to get stomach pains.

I grimaced and grabbed a bucket, sighing. Time to water the plants; I would have to go out to the well. I sneakily made my way out the back door, hoping to avoid Jacob Black. I opened the door and turned the corner while my stomach let out another loud growl. My right side was really beginning to hurt. I clenched the side and ran towards the well as fast as I could go. From a distance I saw that my master was returning home, and he was glowering at the chariot. I caught his eye for a moment and gave a timid wave, but he did not return it.

Instead he walked inside and slammed the door. A small pain of rejection flowed through me for a moment and I stopped what I was doing. I should not be so sensitive. I took a deep breath and began to fill up my bucket.


	7. Complication

**This Chapter: **

**Written by: ShinySewage Beta'd by: TayBee**

I took three more trips to the well in to water the outside plants. The clouds from the last hour had disappeared and the sun was beating down on me, forming beads of sweat on my brow. My stomach pain was slowly spreading from my right side and I could no longer clutch the area, it was much too tender. I filled up my bucket once more and began walking dizzily back towards the side of the house. Bored, I began wondering what Jacob had to talk to Edward about… My master had seemed extremely upset upon his return. Sighing, I doused the plants with water. I turned to go back before it got too late, but a sharp pain from my stomach stopped me. I fell on my knees and crawled into the shade. _What was wrong with me?_ I had been fine last night. This was becoming worrisome. I lay hunched over on my left side for a few moments, contemplating my next move.

I decided to finish my chores, if I didn't… I might upset my masters. With a groan I stood up and walked back to the well, this time filling up two buckets to shorten the trip. Quickly I finished and started walking back towards the kitchen. Hopefully Edward and Jacob Black were done with their discussion so I could have some time with Edward. Before I made it to the door a wave of nausea passed through me. Fortunately I was able to hold it in and keep walking. _Maybe I just need something to eat._ I walked inside the room, only to find Master Edward and Jacob Black in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Absolutely not! You are obviously mistaken!" roared Edward as he paced furiously by the wall.

"I know what I'm talking about Cullen, it is obviously one of your kind." Jacob said solemnly, staring straight ahead.

My heart was beating rapidly, surveying the situation. Edward's head snapped up.

"Oh. Good Afternoon Isabella, Jacob and I were just discussing some… business." He shot a look at Jacob and walked over to me. I gave him a weak smile and tried to curtsy, but my legs were shaking and I tipped sideways a little. Edward caught me.

He frowned, "Are you alright? You don't look well." He spoke softly, his voice full of concern.

"Who's Isabella? This is Gwythorne!" Jacob shouted, standing up. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to confirm my name.

"Gwythorne?" Edward repeated, off guard. His face filled with understanding and he gave me a pointed look. "Oh yes, my maid Gwythorne. Did you two have a good morning together?" He asked amusedly. Even though he was kidding, I couldn't help but detect an undercurrent of stress.

Should I not have spoken with Jacob this morning? Damn… but my head was beginning to become dizzier and the room began to blur a little. I lost my train of thought.

Jacob snapped. "I must be going, we shall discuss this another time Edward; the tribe will not let this pass." He strode quickly out the front door in the very similar manner in which he came. Once Jacob left, Edward turned to me.

"Gwythorne…" he mused. "We will talk about that later." He placed an ice-cold hand on my forehead; it felt so well compared to my heated brow.

"You're burning up Isabella, you need to lay down. Right now." I stepped forward towards the couch but tipped towards the side again. Instead of guiding me he swooped me up off the ground as if I were as light as a feather and carried me up into his room. Immediately, he began asking me questions.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" His serious gaze sent a chill up my spine. He sat down on the bed and tossed another blanket on me. As graciously as I could, I kicked it off, I was much too hot for a blanket.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm feeling awfully hot and I don't need any blankets. But thank you." I replied, laying my head back against the pillow.

"No it's alright. But tell me, how long have you had this pain?" He asked again, this time more anxious.

"Sir, I apologize, I can get back to work very soon, if I could just have five minutes…. I know we were supposed to go over some events today…" I continued. I shifted downward and my stomach lurched, the wave of nausea returned.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now please, tell me of your symptoms. This is serious." His concern for my well being was very heartwarming, but I couldn't answer him quite yet. The nausea still hadn't passed. I shook me head quickly and held up one finger. He didn't quite understand and let out a frustrated sigh. Instead of waiting he began asking me questions.

"Have you felt like this since this morning? Yes or no." I shook my head yes.

"If the pain on the left side of your abdomen?" he persisted. I shook my head no.

"The right?" He asked more worriedly. I shook my head yes. _Was that bad?_ He reached over and touched my forehead again, his cool, muscular arm brushing against my burning shoulder. "You have a very high fever Bella… if the pain is on the right side of your stomach you may have a very serious complication. It is difficult to explain, I need to send word to my father, will you be alright for a moment?" he asked apprehensively. _A serious illness?_ My heart rate picked up, what did he mean _serious illness?_ I nodded yes and rolled over on my left side to face him, but I accidentally let out a slight moan, the pain was getting worse. _Why did this always happen?_

"Shhh, it will be alright. I'll make sure of it." He consoled while lightly rubbing small circles on my back. I looked up to watch his angelic face. After a few seconds he noticed and looked down at me, giving me a sad smile. He propped up the pillows behind me.

"This may not feel good, but trust me it will help. You need to stay upright Bella, otherwise this may get worse." He instructed tenderly. He kissed my head lightly and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. I sighed. The queasiness had finally passed. Well, on the bright side… at least I had temporarily escaped a lecture on entertaining guests. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket up. I was cold now.

After trying to relax for ten minutes I gave up. It was no use, I had plenty of sleep from the night before and my stomach was perpetually intent on making me miserable. _What illness I could have? _Maybe that spider from the pond caused some internal damage, or perhaps I just ate something foul? Silently I laid my head back and surveyed the room. It was mostly tidy except for his desk. Papers were thrown around in random piles and his inkwell was low. _What was he writing…?_ I sat up, prepared to take a peek but as soon as my bare feet touched the ice-cold floor I changed my mind. Minutes later, Edward returned, his bronze hair windblown and his eyes quickly surveying the room. When his eyes fixated on me he smiled a crooked smile. _He was probably glad that I wasn't dangling from his window this time. _I reached out for him with my hands, hoping he would come closer. His presence made me feel entirely safe, and I needed him around.

"How are you feeling?" he asked earnestly, stroking my back again.

"A little better than before, I'm not feeling queasy anymore, thank goodness."

"Well… that's an improvement. I'm sorry I took so long, but help is coming," he consoled.

"Who's coming? And why are you so worried? I probably just ate something foul, it should not be such a big deal." I tried to reason, but I was not sure if I was trying to convince Edward or myself.

"Bella… all the same, it could be nothing or it could be very serious. I want to make sure you are well." He looked into my eyes sincerely and I lost myself for a moment, I was completely dazzled.

"Stop doing that to me!" I laughed; I was behaving like a little girl- ruled by my emotions.

"Excuse me?" he blinked perplexed. Did he honestly not know?

"Every time you look into my eyes I get distracted. Honestly, I'm really not this hair brained Sir." I giggled, slightly giddy. Good. Maybe I was letting out the stress.

He looked at me amused and raised his eyebrows. Instead of looking away he looked directly into my eyes, and grinned. "Care for a staring contest then?"

"Want to make a wager?" I asked suggestively. I would definitely win this.

"Hmm, alright. The winner gets 5 questions." He proposed. My smile fell, that's all? I wanted more than five questions… He watched my expression change.

"Or would you like to wager something else?" he asked.

"No, No that's fine. Ready?" I closed my eyes, trying to make them moist.

"Now." He opened his honey colored eyes and look straight at me, a minute passed. I tried not to look too hard at him; otherwise I'd end up losing my concentration. My eyes were beginning to water and I felt a sneeze coming on. _No! I need these five questions!_

"ACHOO!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut. Damn. He chuckled.

"Did you forget I was a vampire? I don't need to blink." He laughed.

"Of course." I muttered, shifting my position to make more room for him on the bed. I was forgetting my manners.

"So what questions would you like to ask Sir?" I prodded; maybe I could squeeze in a few of my own before the physician arrived.

"First off, there's no need for formalities anymore. Please just call me Edward." _Really?_

"Am I not your indentured servant, or maid, or whatever I am now?" I asked. I was so confused. It was better to get this cleared up.

"I don't think I want you to be my servant." He said thoughtfully. "I feel like I would rather have you here as a house guest." He spoke low and kindly, I felt my heart almost bursting with joy. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was being freed!

"Really, just as a friend?" I whispered. _Was I really free from servitude? Was I free to stay with Edward?_

"A friend…" he mused, as if he was enjoying a private joke. The other alternatives sent chills up my spine. I shivered.

"Are you cold? Would you like more blankets?" he asked with concern. He began rubbing his hand up and down my back to create friction, and put a thick blanket between us.

"I'm okay, thank you Edward." It felt nice calling him by his first name… maybe I could distract him long enough for him to forget his questions.

"So Isabella, about my five questions." I groaned, he remembered.

"What would you like to know? I'm really not all that interesting you know."

"You don't really see yourself clearly. To me, you're fascinating." He murmured, deep in thought.

"Why's that?" I asked, completely perplexed. _Fascinating. Such a strong word…_

"You're mind is closed to me. I never have any idea what you're thinking!" he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. " You have no idea how frustrating it is."

"What do you mean? Can you normally tell what people are thinking, or are you just good at reading people?" I whispered, confused. I noticed that we were both leaning into each other curled up on the bed so I scooted back a little. My stomach protested and I let out a quiet groan.

"What's wrong? Carlisle should be here soon, it'll be alright." He stroked my hair and pulled me a little closer gently.

"I'm okay, it's not so bad. But you didn't answer my question. Can you read minds normally? Can all vampires?"

"No, no it's just me. And yes I can, except for yours. It's an entire mystery." He grinned. So did I.

"Good. I'm glad." I said smugly. I could not even imagine the embarrassment if he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh? Why's that?" he inquired.

"Is that one of your five questions?" I suggested. It would be an easy one to answer. He thought for a moment.

"No." He said quickly. Before he opened his mouth again, there was a knock at the door. Edward swiftly went to answer the knock, but not before crouching down and giving me an unnecessary update. "Carlisle is here and he wants to examine you to see what's causing your pain. Is that alright?"

I nodded.

When Edward opened the door a beautiful blonde-haired man was standing there. He was shuffling around some papers and fixing his medical kit. He looked around the room for what seemed like less than a second and then walked over to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father." He smiled reassuringly and set down his belongings.

"Hi nice to meet you, thank you for coming."

"So how are you feeling? Any nausea? Dizziness?" He inquired, ready with a notebook in hand.

"Um, yes I was feeling both before, but not now. But my stomach is hurting very much on the right side" I told him. Actually, I hadn't even noticed my stomach pain while I was talking to Edward. But _now_ my stomach was feeling even worse.

He placed a snow-white hand on top of my gown and pressed lightly on the area.

"Here?" I let out a hiss; it hurt.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He immediately let up on the pressure and looked at Edward. Edward nodded his head. What were they talking about? I looked back and fourth between the two but neither looked at me. Finally, Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, there are a few things that could be upsetting you. First, it may just be food poisoning or a simple stomach pain, or you could simply be dehydrated. Or…" he trailed off, looking at Edward, whose face seemed rather frozen. I poked Edward in the side, which seemed to get him out of his daze. He looked at me and threw me a sad, reassuring smile and held my hand. I intertwined our fingers, having fun with him.

Edward ground his teeth and I squeezed his hand.

"Or what?" I asked.

"It could be a rather serious complication from your spider bite."

"What should I do?" I tried to keep my emotions in check; I didn't want either Edward or Carlisle to hear the worry in my voice.

"For now, I suggest rest and sitting upright, eat what you can and stay hydrated. In a few hours time we will know what is wrong." He began putting away his belongings and headed towards the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella, it was a shame that it was under such poor circumstances. And Edward, your mother would like to visit next Tuesday. Is that alright?" he asked.

Edward nodded silently.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you." I said quietly. Edward turned to face me. I was still playing with his fingers.

The door shut behind Mister Carlisle and we sat in silence together, running our fingers together.

"So… about those questions."


	8. History

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: TayBee**

"Do you mind if I ask what is making me so ill?" I hesitantly asked Edward. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was feeling dreadful, and I was rather worried. I also wanted to delay those five questions. They made me nervous.

Edward looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it's not the most cheery of news, Isabella." The look of horror that flashed across my eyes must have startled him. "No! Isabella, you will live, I would never let death take you."

I let out the breath I had been holding and gasped for air. Edward pat my back softly while I coughed. My stomach lurched and protested at the movement.

When my breathing was regular again, Edward sat back on the end of the bed. "Please continue, Edward," I asked of him quietly.

"The spider bite that you sustained in the lake was very poisonous. That's why we were trying to keep you elevated. If we had kept the poison from spreading, you should have been fine in a few sun rises."

"So what has happened?" I asked, listening more to the tenor of his voice than the actual words falling from his lips.

"You ran. By moving your legs so much, you helped the poison spread through your body. The condition is more complicated by your dehydration. You didn't drink anything for quite some time when you were in the forest, so nothing was washing the poison out."

"How can I get the poison out of my system?" I asked Edward, fearful of his answer.

"A normal doctor would want to bleed you out from the legs," I shivered at the thought of having my legs sliced and watching the poisoned blood flow out of them. "However, it is most likely not the best of ideas to allow any kind of human blood to run in this household. You could leave and have it done with another doctor, but I'd rather not leave your side."

I shivered at the tone in his voice when he spoke about my leaving.

"So if I am not to be bled, what shall I do?" I asked, my already thin voice wavering even more.

"Hydrate yourself. You are to drink as much liquid as you can, and you must keep elevated. The poison has obviously spread to your stomach, and if you allow it to spread any more, the next stop is-"

"My heart." I finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, it is." Edward placed an icy hand on my heart. "If you please, Isabella, I'd much prefer that your heart stayed beating. I enjoy hearing its music rather much."

"My heart would stop beating if the poison reaches it?" I asked in astonishment.

"After several days, the poison will eat through the walls of the heart, you would have a few days to try and flush out the poison. We shall have to try our hardest to avoid that all together, it's not the most pleasant thing."

I nodded. "How else may I prevent the spread?"

"Keep out of the sunlight. The skin on your legs is very sensitive, the spider bite had a rather negative effect on them." I grabbed the sheets on the bed and pulled them away from my body. I gasped when I saw large purple black and red blotches on them. I saw a rather large bite mark on the top of my thigh. I touched the mark and the small teeth marks that surrounded it: Edward's marks.

"You also need to keep cool; I may be of assistance with that." Edward laughed lightly at the end and swatted my hand away from my leg. He replaced it with his and traced small circles around the spot on my thigh. I shivered at the contact. A smug smile spread across Edward's face.

"What could happen to me, besides my death?" I asked, even though I wasn't positive I wanted an answer.

"If we don't get the poison out of you quickly, you could lose part or all of a leg."

A small sob escaped my throat. Edward's hand stilled my leg, putting pressure on the bite mark. It felt soothing, his cool hand on my heated flesh.

"It will be okay, we've seen this once before, and we know how to treat it now." The pressure Edward was putting on my leg loosened so that his palm just rested on my thigh.

"What happened to the person infected last time?"

Edward didn't open his mouth to speak, because at that exact second, Alice burst through the doors with a tray adorned with a water pitcher and washcloths. She smiled brightly at me and placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. Gently, she pressed a cooled cloth on my forehead and grabbed a second to place on my leg. She stopped her movements when she saw that Edward's hand was already cooling my leg.

She smiled wickedly and put the cloth back on the tray.

"Bella, you need to drink all of this pitcher in an hour. I will bring you a new pitcher every hour." Alice said forcefully. She smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "Is that understood?"

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, placing a hand on my neck. She gasped when she felt the heat radiating from my body. "Oh my." She whispered.

"I'm feeling slightly better than last hour. The coolness is helping, though my leg is still terribly itchy and my stomach is feeling rather weak."

"Well that's not a bad sign, is it Edward? I recall you saying I was in a much worse condition when you found me."

Edward brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You were in a very bad condition Alice."

"_You _were the last one bitten?" I asked louder than I intended.

Alice nodded. "Edward found me on the forest floor a few hours after I was bitten. My bite was closer to my heart…so actually my heart was already rather destroyed by the time Edward got me to Carlisle."

"But you obviously got better," I motioned to her sitting on the bed next to me, smiling.

"Alice, don't" Edward interrupted.

"Edward, she needs to know." Alice said to him. She turned back to me on the bed and grabbed one of my hands. "Actually Bella, I didn't get well. I was too sick when Edward found me. He told me what he was, and I begged Carlisle to change me. I didn't want to die, and I had a feeling that I was destined to find someone. I told them that my heart was going to stop beating either way. Carlisle changed me that night. I found Jasper not even a year later, and we've been together ever since."

"Oh." I whispered. It was all I could bring myself to mumble.

"Isabella, Alice's case was much worse than yours. She ran for hours trying to get out of the forest, looking for a doctor, and the poison spread quickly. The bite was much closer to her heart; she didn't stand a chance."

"Where were you bitten?" I asked, turning again to Alice.

"My breast." Alice laughed. "I was hiding from my owner, and dove into the nearest lake I could find."

"You were a slave too?"

Alice simply nodded. "I don't remember much of it, but I am more aware that it can happen to anyone, so I try to be tolerant."

"You're very kind to us." I smiled back to her. Edward squeezed my thigh, bringing my attention to him. He did not look pleased.

"You are not a slave in this household any more, Isabella. You are a guest."

I nodded weakly. Alice giggled.

"Well I best get off to the market and purchase you some new clothing and such. Yours have all been destroyed and I will _not _allow you to wear things like _that_ anymore," she said, motioning to my body. I looked down and blushed when I realized I was wearing a man's deep blue silk shirt.

Alice carefully got off the bed, careful not to jostle my small form and waved as she left the room. "I'll be back in an hour with that water, Bella. Your current pitcher best be empty when I return."

I nodded a goodbye to her.

Edward got off the bed and poured me a glass of water. He sat next to me this time and placed his hand back on my leg.

"You _will _be fine. I promise." He said quietly to me. I nodded and grabbed the glass from him. He filled the water glass time after time until my stomach was distended. He laughed at my groans, but kept making me drink. Just after the first pitcher was drained, I fell asleep.


	9. Five Questions

**This Chapter:**

**Written by: TayBee**

I didn't nap long. I awoke to a soft shaking and Alice murmuring my name.

"Bella, you've slept for an hour. You have to drink more water. You only have two days length to flush to poison from your system before your leg is damaged. I've seen it. Drink."

I took the glass from her hands and swallowed it all in seconds. I hadn't realized my mouth was so dry. Alice chuckled as I gulped desperately at the water. I looked at her in astonishment as I reached for another glass. How could I have been so thirsty and not realized it?

I finished three glasses total before the itch in my throat was gone. Alice looked highly amused. "I didn't mean to scare you," she smiled at me.

I shook my head, "You didn't frighten me." I smiled back at her. "I have never been so thirsty in my life, I think the dehydration is taking its toll."

"Yes, well... It's good all the same. You need to keep your hydration up." Alice filled up a fourth glass and handed it to me. I sipped at it gingerly. My stomach was protesting to the recent excess of water.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Alice, trying not to seem nosey.

"He is clearing things up with Miss Rosalie. She does not quite understand why you are in Edward's bed."

"I understand her intentions. I came here a common house slave, and I greatly disrespected your home and family on more than one occasion. It is rather odd that Edward wishes to free me of servitude."

"Edward has his reasons, Bella."

I didn't understand Alice's meaning, but I let her statement hang in the air. Another wave of thirst overtook me and I quickly drank my fourth glass.

"Miss Alice," I said, and Alice shot a quick glare at me. "I mean… Alice, would it be too bold to ask what you meant when you said you 'saw' my leg being damaged?"

Alice laughed musically and answered quickly, "Oh, heavens no, dear. I am a seer. I can predict and see future events. Not everything I see is set in stone, but I know when something is going to happen for certain." Alice said, tapping her head with her index finger.

"What is for certain?" I asked rather bluntly.

"Well, my meeting Mister Jasper, for instance. I saw him the first day I was changed. In fact, I saw his face almost every day for a year before I finally met him. It was odd for him, because when I met him, I was already in love with him. He didn't even know my name." Alice laughed again. "He had a little catching up to do."

I laughed with her but my stomach and leg protested violently. I lurched over and grabbed at my body. "Oh dear!" Alice said loudly and placed a cold hand on my leg. "How is that?" She asked. "Better?"

I nodded in thanks to her. "Alice, I don't quite understand. If Edward sucked the venom out, how can it still be in my system?"

"Well, Edward sucked out the venom as quickly as he could, but he could only remove the poison in your blood stream. By the time he got to you, some of the poison had already seeped into your muscles. He wasn't able to remove that poison. It's the poison in your muscles that is hurting you."

"Oh." I replied simply, reprimanding myself again for entering the pond to even begin with. The two of us sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh dear. Miss Rosalie really needs to learn to control herself. Especially if she expects to remain in this household."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked her, not understanding. Before Alice answered I heard Miss Rosalie scream. "This is unacceptable!"

A door on the floor below us slammed shut. Pictures fell off the wall and the bed shook. My leg protested with a sharp pain and I screamed out loud and grabbed my thigh.

The door to the bedroom burst open and Edward's beautiful eyes met mine. He rushed to the bed and placed his hands on my thigh. His face held concern. My eyes snapped shut when he put pressure on my leg. The pain was immense.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me in a hushed voice. My eyes were still squeezed shut in pain, but I nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth another scream would escape.

"Take deep breaths, Isabella, I will not leave your side again."

I breathed in deeply and slowly. Eventually, the pain and stinging in my thigh subsided and I opened my eyes again. Edward was closer than I expected, but I did not shy away this time. His face remained close to mine and we studied each other's faces for a long moment.

"Thank you." I said softly to him. "You are too kind."

"Any gentleman would do it, Isabella." Edward said back. His sweet breath fanned over my face and my eyes slid shut again.

"Are you still in pain?" He asked me suddenly.

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Edward, I think you should keep her leg cool, I'm losing my sight. The dog must be planning another visit." Alice sighed. "I must leave the property for a while, I'm going to try and get my visions back. It is far too risky to be blind right now."

Edward nodded quickly and curtly.

"Keep hydrated Bella, be good and drink a pitcher an hour. I have to leave for a little while, but I will be back." I nodded at Alice and she stood to head towards the door. "Jasper!" She yelled before she shut the door behind her.

Edward looked back to me and smiled a weak smile.

"I take that Miss Rosalie does not enjoy my company." I said softy, hoping not to anger Edward.

His face did not waver, but his grip did slightly tighten on my thigh. "She doesn't understand why I wish to keep you as my guest."

"In all honesty, Edward, neither do I."

His face did show surprise this time, followed by a flash of sorrow in his eyes.

" I feel as if… I have an urge to protect you from all of the harm you seem to attract. You just seem so delicate that I can't help myself. It's much more appropriate for you to be a guest here, you understand that?" he explained. I tried to let it register in my mind but I could only grasp a few phrases.

"You want me as a guest because I'm weak and attract danger?" I asked. I was nearly dumbfounded. I had always thought I was able to handle myself.

" You're misunderstanding me…" He sighed, frustrated. I changed my tone, not wanting to cause any stress for either of us.

" I'm sorry… I've just never though of myself that way." I half smiled, thinking of how ridiculous I must seem to him.

" From all of the humans I have ever known, you seem to cause more trouble for yourself then all of them combined." He chuckled, to my surprise.

" How so?" I demanded.

" Let's see… the guard, Miss Rosalie, the pond, Jacob Black…the men in the woods. Need I go on?" I raised an eyebrow at me.

"You heard about the woods?" I frowned. How embarrassing.

" Yes…" he frowned too.

"So all of those events are why you want me here?" I asked quietly.

" No of course not! It's not just that…. You captivate me, Isabella. Your mind is such and interesting place, I want to know everything about you."

"I still don't understand what about me can keep your interest. I am just a simple house servant."

"You are _not _a servant, Isabella."

I nodded slowly to acknowledge him. "It will take a large amount of getting used to. I've been a servant for quite a many years."

"How did you become a servant?" He asked quickly.

"Is that one of your five questions?"

"I suppose so, but I'd like to rephrase it so you will tell me more. Will you tell me about your history?" He asked earnestly. I thought of where I should start.

"I was born in a city southeast of here eighteen years ago. I was raised by loving parents, Charles and Rebecca, until I was eleven. They had sent me off to school for my tenth year. It was what I had wanted for my birthday, I wanted to read. I worked long days and traveled home at night. I had been in school for just over a year when I returned home to find both my parents had been killed in a village raid. I was eleven at the time and sold into slavery several days later when the raiders searched my home for a second time. I've been sold several times since then. Some of my masters were crueler than others. My last master allowed me to read stories to her children at night. It was wonderful. Eventually, her children grew up; they learned to read on their own and could make their own meals. She felt bad selling me back into the market, but it had to be done."

One of Edward's hands left my thigh. He brought it up to my cheek and wiped away a tear that I had not realized had slipped. His thumb quickly caught the tear, but his hand remained on my face. "I apologize for bringing up painful memories, Isabella." I closed my eyes and pushed my face into his palm. He felt so comforting and the cold felt good on the bruises left from my run in with the guard.

"It's okay, Edward, it was not the first time I've had to relive the tale. I miss my parents terribly, but there is nothing I can do to bring them back. I might as well remember them." I opened my eyes to meet his remorseful gaze. "What is question number two?" I asked him with a smile.

"It's easy, really. It was the first question I thought of. Why did you run?"

I looked down and blushed brightly. Edward slid his hand from my cheek to my chin and pulled my head back up. "Don't be embarrassed, Isabella. Although your blush is quite lovely."

I blushed brighter and smiled sheepishly. "As I said before, some of my owners were kind, most were not. I knew that you were likely to be a good owner to me, but I saw a way to get out of slavery forever, and I thought I had to take it. Some of my nicest owners turned out to be the most horrible, and I didn't want to think of you like that. I think the spider poison was making me the slightest bit delirious, too." I said with a short laugh at the end.

"You were afraid of me?" Edward asked, his voice slow and saddened.

"No, not quite. Honestly though, my nicest owner turned out to be the most horrible when his wife went to call on her sister for a month. It was horrible. Surely you have seen my back, it's horribly marred. Almost every scar comes from his lashings. He was inappropriate with me, I was constantly in fear of losing myself to him. His wife came home a day early and caught him ripping my clothes off. She sold me right away for ''seducing her husband.' As much as I hated my next owner, I was glad she sold me away. I couldn't stand her house anymore."

When I looked up to meet Edward's eyes, my stomach tightened. He wore the most murderous expression I have ever seen in my eighteen years. I quickly raised my hand to his face, hoping to comfort him the same way he had me.

"Edward, I knew you weren't going to turn into that, I promise. I just saw a chance and took it. Please don't be angry."

"You think that I am angry at _you!?_"

"I don't understand who else could anger you." I said softly, afraid to speak loudly.

Edward raised his hand and placed it on top of mine so that both our fingers graced his soft cheeks. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face into my palm.

"Of _course _I'm not upset with you, Isabella. I'm furious with the man that hurt you. I'm furious with the situation he put you in. No woman deserves to be violated like that."

"Edward, do not let my past anger you. All he ever did was beat me. It has happened in other homes as well."

"I am truly sorry for the way Miss Rosalie treated you, Isabella. I can't promise she will be cordial to you, but I can promise that no one will send you to receive a beating. The guard that held the chambers has been removed from his post. I am so sorry for what he did to you." Edward's eyes closed again as he remembered my near rape several days ago.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me Edward. Honestly, my purity is the only thing I have left to call my own."

"I heard his thoughts, Isabella. He was thinking such vile and disgusting things. I had to stop him. When I saw your face through his mind... I have never been so angry in all my life. I used all of my self-restraint to focus on helping you rather than hurting him."

I shivered at the thought of Edward harming anyone. "I don't remember much of it, I didn't see much before I blacked out."

"I'm glad you didn't see me like that, I would never want to frighten you."

"I'm not scared of you, except that one time when I broke the vase… " I reminisced playfully.

He grinned and took my hand off his face and placed it back in my lap. His hand found my thigh and the bite mark again and he kept it cool.

"How about we move on to question number three?" He asked me with a sly smile.

"I'm certain you know all about me by now, but ask away."

"Tell me five of your favorite things."

"Pardon me?"

"Your favorite food, music, outfit, anything. Five of your favorite things. Please"

"Well as you wish, kind sir." I smiled at him and thought about what my favorite things were. Did I even remember what it was like to be a person, not property?

"Well, I do remember when I was younger, my mother loved to serve fresh fruits. Whenever she could find it, we would have strawberries, apples, on rare occasions, she would find grapes or watermelon. Eventually, she planted apple trees in our yard. My favorite thing was helping her pick the apples. When I was a little girl, I would dream of starting my own orchard. I suppose I'm telling you that my favorite food is fruit."

"I can't remember the taste of food, it all smells so vile to me now," Edward smiled.

"Well, I can assure you it tastes very good to me. My favorite music is anything played on the piano. My father played. He was the organ player at the church in town. It was my favorite part of church, listening to my father play. I love the harp as well. I haven't heard either of them in years, but I assume I'd still love it"

"The piano does make beautiful music." Edward agreed.

"My favorite thing to do in my spare time is swim."

"Thus the pond diving." Edward frowned at me.

"Yes. I feel almost free in the water. I have been called "property" so much; it's hard to think of myself as anything different. I remember that I am human when I am in the water."

"You will never be property again, Isabella. I swear that unto you." Edward smiled so brightly the light flashed off his teeth.

"My favorite color used to be purple, the color of the sunsets in my hometown, but recently I've favored a golden color."

"Why?" Edward asked with humor in his voice.

I looked away from him and blushed again. "It's the color of your eyes. When you're happy, at least."

I looked back to his face to see another brilliant crooked smile. "I'm finding it easier to be happy these days, Isabella."

"Why is that?" I asked, honestly wondering what his reasoning could be.

"When I'm near you, I just feel happier. I don't know why exactly, but you seem to calm me, like my world slows down when you are near."

I sat in silence, absorbing his words, he didn't leave me long to think.

"You still owe me one more favorite, Isabella. You've only told me four." He shot me a teasing glance.

"I'm not sure!" I laughed while I thought about it. "Hmm. I'm not sure I can think of anything else that is my favorite."

"What about your favorite place, beside the water."

"Well, I suppose that would be here. I am treated so well here, and I have met some of the most caring people. I don't think I would trade this for anything, even though I did run however many days ago." I smiled at him, hoping he didn't find me overbearing with my answer.

"I'm glad you like it here, Isabella. I don't want you to leave."

"Neither do I. Please though, Edward, call me Bella. If I don't call you Master Edward, you shouldn't have to call me Isabella."

He raised his eyebrow in mock surprise before he answered. "Okay, Bella. What do you think of my family? I know that you have had negative meetings with both Rosalie and Jasper, but what do you think of them?"

"You'll laugh, but I was was not fond of Esme."

"When did you meet Esme?"

"Well we were never formally introduced. Alice told me who she was. I saw you walking her out the day I came back."

"What did you possibly have to dislike?" Edward asked, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

"Well, I didn't know who she was, and I saw her kiss your cheek. I didn't assume the right thing. Alice stopped me before I said something stupid."

"Oh. You thought I was courting her?"

"Yes. She's very beautiful."

"You were upset because she kissed me?" Edward asked, his smile large yet again. I dodged the question with absolutely no subtlety.

"Alice is wonderful. I think that she and I could be very good friends. She seems so caring and loving."

"Bella," Edward scolded me. I ignored him again.

"Doctor Carlisle seems very caring as well. He is very helpful. Mister Emmett seems very friendly and protective."

"What about Rosalie and Jasper?" Edward asked, finally letting the topic of my jealousy slide.

"I think you were right about Miss Rosalie, she just doesn't understand why I am here. I think I am disturbing the family dynamic and it disturbs her."

"And Jasper?"

"Mister Jasper is a fine gentleman. He is very kind when he isn't trying to eat me." I smiled at him to show that I was joking.

"They will all love you someday, Bella."

"I hope for it."

Edward smiled crookedly at me and began thinking for his final question.

"You're not going to appreciate this question, Bella, but I feel compelled to ask it."

I looked at him warily. "Well I suppose I am obliged to answer."

"Why were you angry at Esme?"

I groaned and my head fell against the pillow. "You were correct, Edward. I don't appreciate that question."

He only laughed in response.

"I was upset because I thought Esme was a lover. I was saddened because I've never had a lover, I've never been in love. I don't know if you've ever had a lover, and so I'm weary at the possibilities in my head. I'm not sure of anything, and I assume that's why."

I sat still for a few moments and refused to look Edward in the face. Eventually he grabbed my chin and turned my face to his.

"Bella, I've been alive nearly 100 years, but there has been no one, ever, that I have loved."

I felt bad that I enjoyed that fact, but I couldn't help the wave of happiness that rolled over me.

"See? There is no reason to be jealous. Now drink." He handed me another glass of water and I began drinking all over again.

A thought struck me as I was drinking.

_He thought I was jealous?_


	10. Heartache

**This chapter written by: TayBee**

**A/N:  
Alright guys- It looks like I've got a few questions to answer- huh?**

**One common one was about the bathroom breaks. Right now- Bella is on the equivalent to bed rest for a pregnant women. She gets a bathroom breaks when they are necessary. **

**Another common one is this: "Why aren't Edward and Bella together? Why was Bella happy that no one had ever captured Edward's attention? Does that mean she doesn't capture him??"**

**Well- I ask you not to forget that this story is placed in the sixteenth century. In the 1500's it wasn't as simple as I like you, you like me, let's try dating. I did lots of research and discovered pretty much this. In the 16****th**** century, marriages were just short of arranged. Boys would like a girl and then "court her" or woo her. He would come for visits, always to her home, and always with her parents in the same room. If the parents allowed, the two would sleep in the same bed at night, fully clothed, with a "bundling board" in between them. A bundling board is literally a piece of wood placed between the two people so that they can't really see each other in the bed. The girl would also be required to wear a bolster cover- pretty much a chastity belt, but fabric. Her legs were tied together to prevent anything from happening. It took much longer to show affection in the 1500's. Give Edward and Bella a little while. **

**If you have ever read Shakespeare, he wrote in the same century as this story is written. That's what this story is supposed to sound like, but I obviously can't write like him, so this is about the best I can do without confusing myself.**

**One more: Isn't this story M rated? When's that coming into effect?**

**It already did. Rape and mentions of it are M rated material. I hate to tell you guys, but I don't write lemons. I just don't. If you were hoping for lemons, I'm sorry! Maybe in due time I can figure it out, but I'm not going to anytime in the visible future.**

**Now- On to the story!**

The next few hours were filled with endless questions and glasses of water. Every few hours, I was allowed to take a quick, careful trip to the restroom, but I had to be very careful of my movements. Every time I came out of the washroom, I found a new pitcher of water sitting next to the bed.

Edward laughed at my protests and only forced another glass into my hands. Every time I refused, but he somehow tricked me into drinking more. I had to admit that I was feeling better, but only slightly. The nausea was dying down, so I knew that the dehydration was wearing off. I was unsure how much poison remained in my system.

I groaned as I sat back in the bed. I reached behind my back to adjust the pillows, but Edward beat me to it. Just as I leaned forward, both of Edward's hands reached behind me to adjust the pillows. I inhaled a sharp breath at his close proximity and his eyes shot to mine. We were both leaned forward and his arms surrounded me. Even though he was not touching me, the energy felt palpable between out close bodies. Our eyes held each others gazes, only inches separated. His hands continued moving behind my back while our eyes held sharp. A smug smile spread across his face as he moved his arms and placed them on my shoulders. Slowly, he pushed me back into the pillows, keeping me at arms length, he sat back on the bed and handed me yet another glass.

I whimpered and Edward laughed yet again. "You whippersnapper," I whispered, knowing he could hear it.

Edward laughed out loud. "Why do you think that of me, pray tell?"

"You knew that would happen." I said with no forgiveness.

The smug smile spread even more across his features. "Tis true, I do owe my deepest apologies, Bella." He smiled wickedly at me and positioned his body so that he was laying on his side, facing me. His hand remained on my thigh, but his thumb started drawing small circles on the skin around it.

With that, we returned to our routine. We asked questions, told stories, and asked more questions.

"Tell me more about your family, Edward."

"Carlisle changed every one in the family, he was changed a number of years ago by a weak vampire. We all were changed near death. Esme died shortly after an ectopic pregnancy. Emmett and I were both victims of scarlet fever. Alice was bitten by a spider. Jasper was trampled while training his horses. He joined our family the most recently, he still has a hard time restraining."

"What about Miss Rosalie?"

"Rosalie has a very personal story, and it is not spoken of often. I hope you understand. I will tell you it is why she is suddenly so tolerant of you."

I nodded slowly, before launching into another topic.

"You have been alive for one-hundred years. Where have you lived?"

He told me tales of England and the many lands he visited. I was jealous of his many adventures. I told him of my home more, about the small kitchen my mother never taught me to use, and how my father always talked of my future and how torn he was between my becoming a housewife or if I should try to use my education for employment. He had wanted me to become a teacher.

After another hour of speaking, the door burst open and the man I recognized as Sir Emmett came through the door.

"Oh my! I didn't mean to interrupt, brother Edward, but it seems that you two need a bundling board! I would suggest a bolster cover, but I don't think it would best suit your leg, Miss Isabella."

Edward laughed out loud while I blushed at Emmett's implications.

"_Miss Isabella _and I are _not_ courting, Emmett. She is a house guest who has grown ill. I am offering my services in anyway I can."

Emmett and Edward smiled, but my heart clenched a small amount. Of course Edward would not wish to court me. I would imagine that he would wish to court someone as equally beautiful as he.

Edward rose from the bed to have a quiet moment with Emmett. I rolled off my side, which I had ended up on whilst Edward and I spoke, and threw my restless body back into the pillows with a large sigh. Emmett looked over to me and laughed. He walked over and plopped down on the corner of the bed. I winced as the wave he created jostled my stomach. He yanked another washcloth of the tray and placed it on my thigh.

"Miss Isabella, Mister Edward has to attend to a few items downstairs, it is alright if I join you in his absence?"

I nodded slowly, still regaining my composure from the pain in my stomach. "That is quite alright, Sir Emmett. I would find it quite enjoyable."

"Wonderful. However, I won't be placing _my _hand on your person to keep you cool. My wife has quite the temperament about those kinds of things. You'll understand." He smiled massively at me and placed his hands in his lap. I nodded quickly with a sly smile of my own. Miss Rosalie would never find competition in me.

"How are you liking it here, Isabella?" Emmett asked while I was thinking.

"It's the most comfortable place I have been in many of years. I am finding it to be wonderful."

"I'm glad, Isabella, I hope you choose to keep residence here after you regain your health."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when I realized I had no idea what to say in return. I slowly closed my mouth and smiled at him instead. "Thank you." I said after some time.

"You're welcome, miss. It seems that Mister Edward is back."

I turned my head to the still closed door just in time to see Edward and Angela enter the room. Edward held the door for her while she carried a tray with two plates of dinner. She set it on the small table next to Edward's fireplace and smiled at me as she left the room. " Master Emmett, Lady Rosalie is waiting for you in your chambers with dinner. Have a pleasant evening, Masters. Get well soon, Bella." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Emmett stood from the bed and pat my shoulder twice. Again, I held in my yelp of pain.

"Emmett! Be careful!" Edward yelled as he rushed over from the dinner and removed Emmett's hand from my shoulder.

Emmett laughed lightly before apologizing to me. "Well, I best be on my way to Lady Rosalie. She wishes to have dinner together tonight." Emmett winked and smiled when he left the room. "You two have a lovely dinner."

"Thank you, Mister Emmett," I said as the door shut.

Edward brought the tray of food over to the bedside table. He took a plate and placed it on the mattress next to me. On it lay a small cup of soup, bok choy, and much to my delight, watermelon.

"Watermelon? Oh gracious, I humbly thank you, Edward."

He laughed. "You obviously weren't a worker here for long. Every one knows that my family runs a few fruit orchards. It's how we gained our fortune."

"Oh," I said blankly while I stared at the food on my plate.

"Eat the bok choy. It's highly hydrating. It's a chinese cabbage."

I nodded as I began to shovel the food into my mouth. As I ate, I realized I hadn't eaten in two days. I almost laughed at the thought of forgetting to eat.

Edward spoke to me in between bites. "I'm sorry if Emmett made you uncomfortable, he seems to have a hard time keeping inappropriate thoughts to himself."

"Oh, he didn't make me uncomfortable, but I have never been courted. I suppose the issue makes me blush."

"I wonder why you have never been courted?" He asked with pure interest.

"Slaves are not often the one that a man wished to gain the affection of." I replied simply.

"I see, but now that you are a free lady, men may be able to court you." He said softly to me. "That should be any young woman's wish, I imagine. She would wish to meet a young bloke and marry and have children and grandchildren." My heart burned when I realized what Edward was saying. He didn't want me. He was telling me to go meet someone else and have children. I let my sadness fade away and turn into anger. How dare I let a man who wished nothing to do with me hurt me? The burn in my heart grew.

"I've never had the option before. I suppose I'll have to explore it." I said coldly and indifferently. "It will be difficult, I suppose. A young woman such as myself should only be courted in her parents home, while both her parents observe. I have neither the home or the parents."

Edward didn't say anything more to me. I refused to meet his eyes, afraid he would see right through me.

I finished the meal rather quickly, and Edward laughed at me again as he took my plate away from me.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Bella?" He asked while still snickering. I couldn't believe how cheerful he seemed after our discussion during my dinner. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction he was looking for by confusing me, so I pretended I was happy as a clam.

"I did very much, thank you. It's the best meal I've had in a while."

"Well you best get used to them, you shall have them every night you're here."

That brought the sickening feeling upon me again. What was going to happen after I got well?

"Edward, please. I struggle just thinking this to myself, but I must speak of it or my thoughts will go wild. How can I stay here after I grow well? If I am just a friend who is sick in health, how can I justify to myself staying here any longer than needed? What is going to happen after my health is back?"

Edward looked taken aback by my outburst. "Bella," he said, his voice raised to a high pitch, "of course I don't want you to leave. I'd like you to stay here after you get well." He raised his eyes to mine, his voice finally even. "It's what friends do."

I sprang from the bed, trembling with anger. He just didn't understand it! Friendship alone would not suffice for me! Over the last week or more, I had lost my track of time, he had cared for me, told me about his life, asked about mine, and he genuinely seemed interested in what I had to say. No one had ever made me feel like Edward had. "I can't do that Edward! I simply cannot stay here and watch you court other women, which you are so obviously eager to do."

"Bella, you speak of filth. Sit down, you're body can't take this. Please. I intend to court no women." He reached for my hand but I yanked it away and stumbled back. The burn in my heart increased even more than it had in the last few hours. I quickly placed my hand on my chest, as if to stop the heartbreak.

"You have made that intention abundantly clear, but your tongue outvenoms all the creatures in your pond. You intend to court no women. If this is so, I must include myself into your intentions." I replied vehemently.

"Stop!" He screamed. "You have no idea of my intentions! You act as if you know exactly what passes through my mind!" His voice was loud, and for the first time in my life, I was frightened of Mister Edward Cullen. The burn in my chest increased tenfold.

The door burst open quickly and I screamed out in pain.

"Edward! No!" Alice yelled as I crumpled to the ground. My eyes snapped shut and I felt cold arms embrace me and cradle me to a cold torso. I was unsure of who held me, but I highly doubted Edward would dare to touch me at this point.

"Alice! What's happened to her?" Edward asked back. His voice was right at my ear and I realized with smug satisfaction that Edward rushed to my side to hold me before Alice did.

"The poison. It's reached her heart."


	11. Burn

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

"The poison. It's reached her heart." Alice said gravely. I felt hard, cold hands grab my face. Two more locked around my leg, softly squeezing the bite.

I screamed out in pain again as another wave hit my heart. It felt difficult to breathe. Every breath I sucked in only increased the burning.

"It's okay, Bella. We're going to summon Carlisle. Don't take deep breaths. Keep them soft and shallow." Alice said softly to me.

I took slow, shallow breaths, which did help ease the pain a small amount. When the burning was more tolerable, I opened my eyes to see that Edward was the one holding my face. His eyes were troubled, eyebrows knit tight. His hands were still holding tight to my face, his thumbs rubbing circles on my cheeks. Alice had her hands wrapped tight around my thigh.

"I know it hurts Bella. Don't take deep breaths. We're going to get you into a cold bath and I'm going to fetch Carlisle."

I nodded slightly and Alice stood to go have a servant fetch bath water.

She left the room quickly, leaving Edward and I crumpled on the floor together. My breath caught when I saw the grief in his eyes. It sent another spasm to my heart and I yelped in pain. My eyes snapped shut again, but I felt Edward push my face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is entirely my fault. I never should have upset you so. I am a ravage gentleman."

I pulled a hand away from my chest to silence him. I took a few more shallow breaths before I found the chance to speak in broken sentences. "Edward, stop. I allowed myself to get too worked up. Not your fault. Please."

"Bella, how can you say that? I was _screaming _at you! I caused this cock-a-hoop."

"Please. Stop. No." I whispered to him. The burn in my chest was terrible. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest with a fire poker that was orange with heat.

"Bella, I denounce what I said, I apologize. I was a princox" Edward hugged me tighter to his body. His cold skin was helping cool the burning a small amount.

"Edward." I whispered, finally finding the air to speak again. "Do not speak in such harsh tongue about yourself. You are a fine gentleman. You are the type that any woman should wish to court. I cannot think of why I would react so oddly to such information."

Edward looked at me with a confused expression and pulled back from me. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a few moments later. His head was tilted to the side, as if he didn't understand. He opened his mouth a few more times to speak, but no words ever came.  
The door opened and Alice came in. "Your bath is ready, Bella. It will make you feel better. Come. Haste, haste."

Edward lifted me off the ground and carried me to the washroom. He looked at the tub when he got to the restroom.

"No, Alice, it is too cold. She'll freeze."

"Edward, her temperature is rising. Her mind will be making tall tales if we don't chill her. Carlisle will supply the same answer."

"Alice…" Edward sighed.

"Please, Edward. I can endure." I said softly from his arms.

"Peace, Bella," He said, looking to me, "but you shall remain in all of your garments, to keep warmth. I will attend to you to make sure you don't freeze."  
I nodded and Edward walked me forward to the bath. I looked at the water and shuddered when I saw the tub filled with ice water. Edward apologized to me as he lowered me into the water. I whimpered at the temperature, but as soon as my chest hit the cool, I sighed in contentment. Edward sat next to the bath, his hand hanging over the edge and his hand in the water. Alice sat next to him.

"Alice, how did you see this?" Edward asked. "I thought the dog was in route here."

"It's true, Edward, but he decided to delay his company by a few hours time."

"Why?" He asked, his head snapping towards her.

"Because he seemed to overhear Jasper and I in the forest. I imagine he was intending to come to talk to you about the three men that pursued Bella, but he heard me mention that Bella was sick, and that you have the pressure of changing her. I didn't realize anyone was within hearing distance until I heard him howl. When he ran off, I could see Bella again. Just for the next few hours."

Edward dropped his head and let out a long breath.

"I'm grim, Edward." Alice whispered.

"There was no way you could have known, Alice. At least you can see Bella for a short time. Does she make a full recovery?"

"I do not know, Edward. You know what I have seen in the future, though. This may be when that comes to truth."

I didn't ask what Alice meant by the second part of her sentence. I was so distracted by her saying she didn't know if I would be okay.

I was shivering so hard, it was difficult to speak, but I grabbed Edward's hand to gain his attention. He squeezed me back. "You will be okay Bella. Alice is going to call on Carlisle right now." I looked to where Alice sat to see that she was already gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to envision warm places. Edward's courtyard… Edward's room… Edward's bed…

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss over such a silly thing, Edward." I said with chattering teeth.

"Bella, I don't think I understand what upset you in the first place. I told you that I don't intend to have a courtship with another woman, but I don't understand why that would effect you."

"For someone who has so much knowledge in their skull, you really can be rather dense." I wanted to make him realize my attraction to him, but I was too fearful of my own feelings to admit them just yet.

It was at this moment that I noticed Edward was still holding my hand under the water. He squeezed it tightly. "Is it alright that my hand grace your?" He asked me simply.

I nodded my head and looked away from him. My clothes were floating and rippling in the water with the ice. Another shiver ran through my body.

I was so cold that I could not feel my toes. We sat in hush, no words breaking either of out lips.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was shivering so quickly that my teeth chattered together. My skin was screaming in protest to the ice.

"Come, we've got to get you out of this tub. Carlisle is almost here."

I nodded lightly and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he carried me back to his room. He set me down on the bed with a sigh. I could almost breathe normally.

"Bella, we must get you out of those clothes. You are bitterly cold." Edward whispered to me. I didn't protest; I was freezing.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out another dress shirt and breeches from the cabinet. Edward moved slowly up to the bed, cautious of every step he took.

He looked directly into my eyes as he unbuttoned the top buttons of the men's shirt I was wearing. His hands slowly moved down the shirt, but he refused to break my eyesight. When he had all the buttons undone, he softly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a sitting position. He pulled the soaked shirt off me and wrapped the new dry shirt around me. I slipped my arms through the holes with the little energy I had and laid back on the mattress. Edward's sight never left my face. It was if he was searching for answers written across my skin. He buttoned the shirt the rest of the way up and reached for the drawers I was currently wearing. His cold fingers shook as he grabbed the waistband of the undergarment and pulled them down. The shirt was long enough that I remained covered, but his sight still did not waver from my face. I felt him thread my ankles through the new set of trousers and he slowly dragged them up my legs. I lifted my hips slightly off the mattress so he could pull the shorts the rest of the way up. His hands never strayed from the waistband, only brushing my skin when no other option was present.

Without another word, he grabbed the soaked clothing and left the room. I threw my head back on the pillow behind me. _What just happened? _

The pain in my chest was returning as my body warmed up again. It wasn't as intense as it was before, and I found I was able to take deeper breaths. I felt like I had heartburn, but it was different somehow. I crossed my arms across my chest.

Edward came back in the room with a tray and smiled softly at me as the door shut behind him. "I have wormwood and mint for you, it should help cool the burning. Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded slightly. Edward set the tray down next to me. "Good. We are left to hope that the bath chased the poison away from your heart before the damage became serious. How is your stomach feeling?"  
"Very well, actually. I hadn't even noticed that it wasn't aching anymore."

"Very good. Carlisle is here, Bella. He can help us more."

The door opened and Alice walked in with Carlisle behind her. They both had windblown hair from running.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle. She's had an ice bath and she's been drinking water. I just brought up wormwood and mint to help with the burning. What else shall I fetch for you?"

"Witch-hazel and raw chicken meat. It will help draw out the poison. Thank you Edward."

Edward nodded and left the room again.

"Well Bella, it seems you have the most unfortunate of luck. However, you are lucky that the poison has had several days to lose its concentration before it traveled to your heart.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Now, I am going to lay the chicken meat on your thigh. It should help draw any of the remaining poison out. I am going to rub witch-hazel on the top of your heart to chase the poison back to the chicken meat. I'm going to make a mixture for you, made partly with water, mint and the wormwood to slow the burning and damage to your heart. You've found quite a plight here, Bella, but I'm going to get you out of it."

"You're a wonderful barber, Carlisle. Thank you." I whispered lightly to him.

Alice's laugh filled the room. "Oh, Carlisle is not a barber, Bella, he is a physician."

My eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. We had been told that the bubonic plague took all of the physicians and most of the surgeons. I hear barbers are all that's left!"

Carlisle smiled wickedly at me. "Well, Bella, the Black Death had no effect on me. I'm surprised you weren't infected by it. You must have lived in a clean village."

I nodded; smiling as I thought of the children I used to read to.

"Now Bella, I'd like to speak about the poison in your heart. Most barbers will tell you that the liver circulates blood. However, our hearing tells us that the heart is what moves your blood. With Alice's visions, and my research, we believe you have two days before your heart has sustained enough damage to stop beating. What we are going to do is try to chase the poison out, and quickly. The reason that your stomach is no longer hurting is because the poison has left it. We are going to chase the venom back out through your leg."

Edward returned then with the meat and witch-hazel. Carlisle quickly laid the meat onto my leg, it felt vile, and instructed Edward to change the meat every few hours. He then unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and rubbed the witch-hazel right under my left collarbone.

With several thanks and a few more instructions, Carlisle left the house. He would be back to check on me in several clicks of the sundial.

Edward ran downstairs to grab another pitcher of water and to tell the kitchen workers to prepare another chicken.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Alice ran to my bedside. She leaned close to me and spoke in hurried, hushed tones.

"I don't have much time, Bella, but I feel the compulsion to tell you several important facts. The man you let into the house the other day, Jacob Black, is a member of a pack that knows what we are, they absolutely detest our living here. They let us go to on one circumstance; we must never bite a human. When you ran, Jasper and I followed you. He found you, and also found the three men in the forest. He killed them, Bella. This made Jacob extremely upset. Now, Jacob is planning a visit. My vision goes blank with Jacob in a close proximity; it's something that always happens when he is near. It's irritating at best. There are several other things I have seen. I have seen you as a vampire, and I am certain it will come to truth at some point. I am not sure when it happens, but I am not sure if you defeat this or not. I am completely unsure of the future for the next day. Now, Edward is on his way back upstairs, we talked about how vile the chicken feels."

She sat back from me with a smile on her face. I just stared at her in complete shock at everything she had said. "Close your mouth Bella, we'll talk more later."

Just then, the door opened and Edward entered the room with another pitcher of water. He smiled at me, but it seemed forced.

"How are you, dear sister?" Edward asked Alice.

"I am well, brother. Young Bella and I speak like dear friends already."

My mouth remained shut. I was still shocked by the outburst Alice just had. She noticed my trepidation.

"Bella, who changed your garments after your bath?" Alice asked. She knew how to get me to focus on other things.

I blushed furiously while throwing my face into a pillow nearby.

Edward laughed and admitted that he was the one to help me with my clothing.

"Well, Edward. I must be parting. Jasper is rather in need of me. He is very upset over the men in the forest. I will return in a short hour. My sight goes dark in just over an hour's time. I will come to assist you with Sir Jacob."

Edward nodded curtly. "Bring the others, too."

Alice smiled at me as she stood up and made her leave. The door shut behind her and I tried to make sense of what she had said.

I was going to be a vampire someday. I wondered why I found no fear in that fact.

Edward looked to me with a sad smile on his face. "Bella, please don't hide your pain from me. What is bothering you?" He asked.

"Edward, I am sick at heart."

His face went straight. "I know that, Bella, but we are trying to make you better."

"That's not what I meant, Edward." I sighed. His head tilted again and I knew that I should tell him what I had been feeling for the last few days.

"Edward, over the time we've spent together, I can not deny that I have developed certain feelings for you. These feelings are so hard for me to understand. Over the last several years, I've been taught that emotion is not something property has. I can't help but feel what ever it is I'm feeling, Edward, deep in my being. All that I know is that I am so saddened by the thought of you finding interest in a beautiful young woman. I felt so hurt when you said you did not wish to court _anyone _that I mistook the burning of the poison in my heart for heartbreak. I'm sure that every time you say we are only friends, my heart drops to my feet so we both can stomp on it." I finally brought my eyes up to his face, which was wrought in confusion. "I should think before I speak, I seem to tie my own tongue."

"Bella," he sighed. I looked into his eyes. "I have already found interest in a beautiful woman." I nodded my head and looked away from him. I _was _too late. He had found someone.

Edward grabbed my chin to turn my face back to him. "You are such a beautiful woman, Bella, inside and out. I can't believe you have feelings like that, for me especially. I'm surprised that you would want me. I can't exactly supply a normal life for you. I won't eat your dinners. I won't sleep next to you at night. I won't age with you. I pose the threat of murdering you every day I am with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't understand what he was saying. He had confirmed that he was acquainted with my feelings, but was he saying they were requited? Could he possibly feel similar to how I did?

"But, bollocks, Bella, I can't stop entertaining the idea in my head. Alice, heavens, she is encouraging it in the most painful of ways, visioning every aspect that could be."

I nodded at him, still unsure of what to say. "She told me that I would be a vampire some day." I finally spat out.

"I imagined she would inform you at the first chance she found. Did she tell you anything else?"

"She told me Sir Jasper brought end to the men in the forest, but I was already well aware of that. She said that Mister Black is not someone to trust with friendship. Is he coming here?"

Edward nodded his head. "Within an hour. I'm afraid I don't know what is to come of his visit. We're fighting blind."

"I must apologize for allowing Jacob into the house, Edward. It seems that was inappropriate of me."

Edward laughed for a brief moment. "It was best that you let him in willingly, otherwise he would have most likely forced himself forth."

"This- visit- with Jacob as guest, will he bring storm with him?"

"You mean to ask if he will put up a fight." Edward asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded. "God forbid Jacob Black drawing quarters with my family!" Edward laughed. "Jacob and his men are outnumbered by us greatly. We have broken no treaty and deserve no punishment. Jacob is coming to yell."

Edward must have seen my confusion at his last sentence. He took a deep breath in to explain. "Alice has seen you as a vampire, she is sure it is to come. When my sister and Jasper were in the forest earlier today, she spoke of these visions. She told Jasper that you were sick and may be changed into a vampire this week. Jacob overheard and, I imagine, did not react well to the news."

I nodded my head slowly and pulled my hands up to my heart, which was burning slightly again.

"Are you in pain?" Edward asked, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Yes, but it is not terrible. It feels like heartache." I mumbled to him. Edward pushed my hands aside and grabbed a jar filled with witch-hazel from the table. "This should help" Edward said as he pulled down on the top of my shirt to rub more witch-hazel under my collarbone.

I shuddered when his fingers lingered there, grazing my skin. His hand stilled at my movements, but remained on top of my uncovered skin. His eyes lazily made their way up to mine and we stared at each other for and endless moment.

Slowly, dreadfully slowly, Edward's hand moved sideways from my collarbone, towards my sternum. His hand lingered for a short moment before it started to move up my neck.

"Bella," he whispered.

My eyes slid shut as his tender touch moved up my neck. I pulled back my head to allow him more access. "Bella," he whispered again. I lazily opened my eyes and looked at him. Edward smiled brightly at me. "This is most inappropriate of me," he smiled before quickly moving his hand up to my chin and cupping my face.

"I think you will find I am rather forgiving, Edward." I replied softly. He smirked at me one last time before diving in to capture my lips with his.

I had never been kissed before, not willingly, at least, but I somehow knew that not all kisses were like this. I felt like I was about to burst when his lips touched mine. My hands quickly reached up to his hair, burying themselves in his tresses and locking his face to mine. His lips were cold when we started to kiss, but heated up as we continued to move together. My hands detached from his hair and moved down the back of his head, onto his shoulders and back. I pulled on him lightly, and Edward complied. His body slowly moved so that he was lying on top of me. His tongue grazed across my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth. As soon as my mouth opened, his tongue darted into it and met mine. _This _was new. I loved the feel of his mouth battling mine. The weight of his body on top of me set every inch of my skin into overdrive.

When my lungs started burning, I let go of Edward's shoulders, allowing him to pull his face back from me. He smiled brightly at me and pulled his body off of mine, which was _not _what I wanted. He laughed at my expression before leaning into my ear.

"Alice." He whispered.

_What?_

He laughed at me as the door opened and Alice stormed in the door.

"Nothing! Edward, I see _nothing. _I have no idea what he intends on doing, how many dogs he is bringing, what he plans on demanding or saying, it's _ridiculous." _She yelled as she walked back and forth. "They have to be here soon, my sight has been gone for twenty minutes." She finally turned to the bed, where I lay, red as a branding iron, with Edward sitting next to me. "Why are you so flushed Bella?"

Edward laughed as his hand lazily made its way to mine. Alice's lips formed a small "O" before spreading into a wicked grin. "I knew it." She yelped.

I laughed. I should have known better.

I screamed out as another wave of pain hit my heart. "Bella!" Edward yelled and quickly placed his hands on my chest. They were freezing; it helped dull the burn.

"Edward, he's here." Alice muttered.

"I know," Edward replied grimly. He leaned in close to my ear. "Bella, I need you to calm down. Shallow breaths. I need you to get well, for me. Breathe, Bella. Drink more water. I'm not leaving your side. Jacob will come up here."

I opened my eyes and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. I took short breaths and propped myself higher in the pillows. Alice handed me water and looked to the door, which opened moments later. Rosalie, and Emmett filed in, the brunet from earlier striding in behind them. I had never formally met her, but I now knew he as Esme, Edward's mother.

"Stand over there," Edward directed, pointing to the table by the fireplace. They all nodded grimly and moved over to the table with unforeseen grace. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked to the foot of the bed, where Alice joined him.

For a few tense moments, the room stayed in silence. I moaned out lightly when another wave hit my heart. Edward quickly glanced over his shoulder at me. His expression was tight, but the pain was evident.

His head snapped back forward as the brass of the door turned.

Carlisle walked in calmly, with a brooding Jacob far behind.

He held the door as Jacob walked into the room. Carlisle stepped back and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

Jacob slammed the door, rattling the floor and the bed. I screamed out again. I felt cold hands on my face, and finally opened my eyes to see Miss Rosalie sitting on the bed next to me, trying her best to comfort me.

"Hush, child," she whispered to me. A soft smile graced her face. I knew I had to be close to death in that moment. Rosalie had _smiled_ at me.

"Oh God's lady dear, are you so hot?" Jacob yelled, seeing Rosalie and I. "You offer no comfort to her if all you do intend to stop her life!"

"We have no intention to kill her, Jacob." Edward said calmly.

"False face must hide what false heart do know." Jacob replied calmly.

Edward sighed theatrically. "It's true, Jacob. Bella will most likely be changed before two sunsets."

"You know I will not allow that to come!" Jacob yelled back, stomping a foot. They rattle forced another scream out of my mouth.

"Jacob! Still yourself! Every movement you make hurts her." Edward yelled back. "I regretfully inform you that you and the pack will be unable to tell us how to act on this situation. You are powerfully outnumbered and out witted."

Jacob looked to me with a deadly sneer on his face. "You know what they are, and you still wish to accept their fake care?" He asked me.

I was afraid to speak, so I only nodded.

Alice stepped forward, the kind girl I knew long gone. "Her heart will stop beating either way, Jacob." She said coldly.

"There is still the issue of the three men we found in the woods." Jacob replied with the same cold voice.

"That is true, Jacob, but I tell you with honest heart it was not of our clan that took those lives." Alice replied again.

"Lies!" Jacob yelled. "We know it was your kind."

"There is an additional vampire in town. He name is Maria. She is trying to convert people into vampires, but has not yet found the restraint. We would chase her if I had my sight back. You need to leave."

"What about the servant?" Jacob asked.

Edward pushed Alice back. "You will not interfere with our plans for her."

Jacob lurched forward towards Edward, but he dodged him with expertise. Before an eye's blink, Edward and Emmett had Jacob pinned to the floor, just out of my sight.

"Leave now, Jacob, or I will see that you also suffer from a poisonous bite, much like Bella already has." Edward said violently. "You can see how much she enjoys it."

Jacob fought the two men off and stormed out the door. Edward turned and quickly placed himself on the bed beside me. Rosalie removed herself and left the room with the rest of the family.

I closed my eyes as the burning in my heart receded. Edward's cold lips touched my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and finally, my lips.

"Your heart sounds so strong, Bella. I think you are getting better. It burns just as horribly when the poison leaves your heart."

I opened my eyes to see Edward's face close to mine. "Then why did you tell Jacob I was going to be changed?" I asked curiously.

"To see if he would put up a fight next time." He smiled.

* * *

**AN:  
I am trying my best to make this story sound like the 16th century. I have done lots of research and even pulled out my old copies of Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet to look more intimately at the language used. Some of the lines in this chapter are straight from Shakespeare. Here are some translations for you- because I got a little confused too :)**

**"Cock-a-hoop" – "Big disaster or unfortunate event."**

**"Princox" – "Overly loud or spoiled man"**

**"Haste, haste" – "Hurry"**

**"Peace" – "Hush, don't worry."**

**"I'm grim" – "I'm sorry, regretful"**

**"Bollocks" – "A 16th century 'swear word' useless or rubbish"**

**"Oh God's lady dear, are you so hot?" – "Oh, holy Mary, mother of God!"**

**"False face must hide what false heart doth know." – "Your false face is lying, like your false heart."**

**Also- I want to explain a little bit on Bella's health condition right now. What she is feeling is like the worst heartburn you can imagine. When I first started a new allergy medication, I suffered from some of the worst acid reflux know to man! I couldn't breathe it was so bad, and I was curled up in a ball. Cold baths really did help, and I did research to see how else they treated heartburn and poisonous bites in the 16th century. Bella is going to be in pain no matter what. It is going to hurt if the poison is leaving, or if it is burning through the walls of her heart. Anyway- if you have any other questions- you can PM me or leave it in a review- which I check often!**

**Love Ya'll,  
TayBee**


	12. Recovery

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

"Next time?" I asked him, a smug smile on my face.

"Correct." He laughed. His cool body lay pressed against mine. The ice of his skin did nothing to cool me down, however. My skin felt prickly, oddly reminding me of chicken scratch. My head rolled to the side in exhaustion. The side of my face touched his neck and I greedily inhaled his scent as much as my heart would allow me. Edward laughed softly. "Now, let us get you some more wormwood. Alice?"

The door opened quickly, allowing a beaming Alice to come through the door. "Go ahead, Edward. We will be fine here."

Edward nodded once with a soft smile in Alice's direction. He pulled my head away from his neck and turned my face to his. He smiled at me before his lips came down to meet my forehead.

"You missed your mark." I laughed at him. His lips touched mine softly before he pulled back. It wasn't enough, but it would suffice for now.

Alice's soft giggle broke my attention away from Edward and brought a blush to my face. He squeezed my hand and got off the bed, leaving the room without another word.

Alice walked over to the bed and gracefully sat herself next to me. "Do you wish to speak of my last time alone with you?" She asked with a sly smile across her face.

"Yes." I said in exasperation. She laughed lightly before pulling her small body closer to mine.

"Well then, ask your questions," she prompted, motioning her hands in a large circle around her.

"What _is _Jacob? You said he was part of a pack. What did that mean?"

Alice smiled softly, "Well, _we _call him a dog, and he is somewhat like it. You have heard the horror stories about shape shifters, have you not? Much like you hear horror stories of vampires."

I nodded slowly.

"Jacob is the one natural enemy of the vampire, Bella. He is a shape shifter. He turns into a wolf when he feels the need to protect anyone from a vampire. He is not a major threat to us yet. There are only three of them in his clan. Jacob, Embry and Quil. We follow their rules out of respect, not out of necessity. If we choose to change you, there would be nothing that they could truly do of it."

"If you _choose_ to change me?" I asked quietly. She heard, of course.

Alice inhaled deeply and sighed rather heavily. "Bella, I do not know how infatuated you have become with Edward. I realize that the both of you have only recently admitted your feelings. I know what I have seen, however, and it is a beautiful thing. But the future is changing, Bella. Now I can see that you will regain your health. By tomorrow, even. Before, we didn't believe you would become well again, and Edward saw no choice other than to change you; if he ever wanted a chance to be with you. Now, however, Edward sees that you will gain your health, and he is unsure of weather he should change you or not. He has to choose, depending especially on how the next few days go."

"Do I not get input into this decision?" I asked.

"Of course you do, Bella. If you do not wish to be changed, we will leave you be."

"Well of course I want to be changed!" I yelled, overreacting.

"You do?" Alice asked, clearly surprised.

I laughed bitterly. "Why would I want to stay the way I am, Alice? For seven years, I haven't even been _human. _I've been property; possession. In seven years, I haven't had a family, a friend, a lover. Your family gave me all of that in the two wonderful weeks I've spent here. Why would I want to lose you? Why would I want to remain human, marry some man who only wants me for status, when I could have an eternity with you? With Edward?"

"Oh." He said softly from the doorway. Alice closed her eyes tightly, as if wishing to move back in time so he hadn't heard my exclamations. Truly, I was slightly embarrassed by what I had said, but I was glad that Edward had heard it.

If he was the one that would be making this decision, he needed to know what I wanted.

I finally lifted my eyes to meet his face. My heart fluttered when I saw him.

His smile was a mile wide, his bright teeth blinding in the light. I blushed and looked away from him, my own smile matching his.

Alice laughed loudly, startling me and making me jump, in turn making both her and Edward laugh.

The mood certainly had changed in the last hour.

Alice quickly made her way out of the room claiming she was going to look for Jasper. Edward made his way over to the bed with my tray and promptly sat down next to me. "You're really that willing to give up your humanity?" He asked softly. "You would want to give up having children, growing old, maybe even meeting your grandchildren some day?"

"I've seen those huge families, Edward, worked for them even. It's nothing but a bunch of stress and sticky hands." I smiled. He belted out a laugh before handing me another glass of water. I groaned loudly as he forced it in to my hands.

"Well we still have a while to think about it." Edward said. "I don't want this to be a rushed decision. We have the time." He smiled wickedly. "I'd like to try courting you, first."

I blushed and brought the water to my lips. I set it on the table and looked back to Edward. "What's it like, Edward? Being a vampire, I mean. What is it like to become one?"

Edward sighed at my question, thinking it over before giving me an answer. "Being a vampire isn't terrible. It has its benefits and downfalls. I enjoy my strength and senses. I love my family very much, and I am glad that I have them to spend eternity with, but it has still been lonely. I hate the feeling I get when I come too close to a human. Like my throat is on fire. But I feel like a monster for even _wanting _their blood. I used to think there was no reason for me to be a vampire. I thought Carlisle was wrong for changing me, that he should have let me die. Becoming a vampire isn't easy, either. It's painful, much like what you've been going through the last few days. You feel on fire for three days." I cringed at his harsh language. "But now I know there was a reason he brought me into this world. There was a reason I was supposed to live this long."

I looked up to him, very interested in his reasoning. "What?" I asked.

"You." He whispered, kissing me softly.

Over the next day, my strength began to return. Edward took me for walks around the house and grounds, showing me different rooms and telling me facts about each of them. He laid with me in the grass when the sun had set, cuddled close to me as the warm summer night overheated me. We would lay there, talking until the sunrise, when I would see his skin sparkle in the sunlight, until he would hear the workers rising and we would retreat to the shade of his bedroom.

He would bring me breakfast in bed and make sure I was fed the finest meals during the day. We spoke with his family, Alice and Jasper, whose eyes were just starting to turn gold again. Miss Rosalie, who was becoming more civil to me every day, and Emmett, who had a crude sense of humor and a laugh that could warm any heart.

I met his mother Esme, officially, several days after I regained my health. She kissed my cheek as she left and I laughed at the irony.

And when a cloudy day came, along with Alice's prediction that it would remain cloudy all day, he took me into town, where we looked through the market and bought garments of my own. We took one of the finest carriages that Edward owned, and it was so much different than my first ride to the estate. People openly gaped at Edward, who came to town very little, and stared even more at our hands, bravely intertwined together.

When the day came to an end, Edward loaded up the many clothes he had purchased for me and helped me back into the carriage. We were mostly silent for the trip back, my body exhausted and my head on his shoulder. I had a quick dinner before going to bed.

The next morning, Alice took the whole family hunting, but Edward refused to go.

"Edward, please, go hunting with your family. Your eyes are black." I begged. He smiled brightly at me.

"Bella, I will go tonight, when you are asleep again. I do not wish to leave you alone in this house."

"You wouldn't have to leave me alone if you would change me." I pouted.

"Soon, Bella. Peace."

I smiled softly and quickly kissed him. My stomach growled, interrupting us.

"Let me fetch you some breakfast." Edward said.

I ate breakfast quickly, eager to get my day started with Edward. I stood up to take the plate downstairs.

"Bella, leave that. I will have a servant take care of it." He said, motioning to the plate.

"I like to feel useful Edward, it is not a large task." I smiled. "I can wash my own plate."

I didn't leave room for argument, quickly leaving the room and moving outside to the well. I splashed the china with some water, clearing the leftover food off of it.

"Gwyntorne?" I heard a boisterous voice ask. I looked up to see Jacob Black making his way towards me.

His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a much more formal suit than he was the last time I had seen him.

I quickly looked back to the house where Edward was staring at me through one of the windows, trapped inside by the sun.

"Sir Jacob." I replied, my voice dry of emotion. "Call me Bella." I said, earning a very odd look from him.

"Please, call me Jacob." He said, grabbing my hand and bringing my knuckles to his lips. I quickly but politely pulled my hand away. "I had heard you were in town yesterday, and I wanted to see for myself that you were still alive. I am glad to see you regained your health."

"Yes, I am healthy again." I confirmed, again, with no trace of emotion.

"Well," Jacob said awkwardly, "I'm glad. Bella, would you sit with me for a moment?" He asked, smoothing his pants out with his palms roughly.

I didn't want to be rude to the man, so I reluctantly agreed to sit with him. He paced for a few moments before sitting next to the well.

"You are a very pretty young lady, Bella." He spat out quickly. "You are quickly reaching the age of maturity. Well, honestly, you have _passed _the age of maturity, Bella. I wonder why you have not yet married off?" He asked hesitantly.

Was he calling me _old? _"Well, Jacob," I said angrily, "property does not usually obtain the right to marry."

"You consider yourself property?" He asked quickly, surprised.

"Well, I am a servant. Yes." I said, annoyed.

Jacob moved awkwardly towards me, trying to grab my hands. I placed them behind my back and forced a smile at him.

"Well, Bella, I am new to this, but I too, am reaching the age of maturity. I am looking for a wife, Bella."

I coughed roughly in my surprise. "Jacob, I cannot be a wife. I am a servant." I quickly protested.

"That leech still considers you property?" He asked loudly. I knew Edward could hear him. He would have heard the whole conversation.

I knew that Edward didn't consider me a servant in his house. He told me that when we first decided to be "friends". Jacob, however, didn't know that, and I needed a way out.

I held up the plate I had been washing. "Well, yes." I said meekly. "I suppose if you truly wished for my hand, you could speak to _Master _Edward. He is inside the residence. Come, I will take you to him." I said, standing up with a small smirk. It would be completely humorous to watch Jacob ask _Edward _for permission to take my hand in marriage.

Jacob followed me into the house, where I called out, "Master Edward? You have a visitor."

Edward turned the corner, a combination of anger and humor. "Who is it, Isabella?" He asked formally.

"Oh, Hello Jacob," he said in distaste. "To what do I owe the _pleasure _of this visit?"

Jacob looked quickly between Edward and I, as we were standing next to each other. Jacob remained silent for a moment.

"Jacob has come to ask for my hand in marriage, Master Edward." I said as politely as I could. I wanted to gag at the distaste the words left on my tongue.

"Oh, he has?" Edward asked in false surprise. "Well I'm afraid that Isabella is one of the best servants I have in my home. It would be completely idiotic of me to send her away with a dog!" He said with a completely fake happy tone. "How much would you be willing to pay for her?" He asked.

_What_? Was he serious? He would _sell _me?

Jacob fumbled for words, but I didn't hear any of them. I was too busy racing through my own thoughts and staring at Edward. My attention was regained when I heard Edward speak again, but this time, in a completely different tone. Murderous.

"Please understand, Jacob, that I am not some bawd. I will not sell a woman to you, let alone _give _a woman to you to marry. You will never touch Bella, or any of my workers you may find attraction to. Now leave, Jacob, and have a happy day. Try the market, maybe some woman there is desperately looking for a courtship. Good day." Edward said, quickly directing a brooding Jacob out the front door. He shut it loudly behind him and turned to me.

I ran at him, jumping on to him and hugging him tight. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I pulled back and pushed a hard kiss to his lips. He kissed me shortly and pulled back laughing. "Is this the reaction I will get anytime some suitor tries to pursue you?" He asked laughing.

I disentangled my body from his and put a swift push to his shoulder. "No!" I yelled. "That was a overreaction to learning that you wouldn't sell me to Jacob Black."

Edward looked taken aback. "You truthfully thought that I would sell you? You're not a servant here!" He said in astonishment.

"I know that, Edward, but you just seemed so serious. It scared me for a moment."

He laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see Jacob fumble for words. And believe me, there is no way I could sell you when I love you so much." He whispered into my ear.

It was the first time he had said he loved me. "You love me?" I asked, smiling so wide I was sure my face would crack.

"More than anything." He responded, pulling me close and attaching his lips to mine.

* * *

**I think I've used most of the words before, except one:**

**Bawd- Pimp. Seriously. Shakespeare used it. Look it up.**

**Love Ya'll**

**TayBee**


	13. Fight Me

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

Edward left to go hunting as soon as he heard the others approaching the house. He was reluctant to leave after our confessions to each other, but I pushed him out the door none-the-less. He left me with the promise that he would return to me soon and a kiss that was interrupted by Alice.

"Oh leave Edward, we will take good watch over Bella." She smiled brightly and laughed at Edward's slumped shoulders.

He nodded his head quickly and was out of the room before I even blew him a parting kiss.

"Now!" Alice yelled, bringing her hand down on my shoulder, "Let us find something to do." She turned me around and pushed me in the direction of the stairs, leading me away from Edward's room. She led me down a hallway, lighting lanterns as she went.

Edward had shown my the many corridors of the home, but I had never seen the rooms in this hallway.

"These are our private bedrooms." Alice said, answering my unsaid question. "Has Edward shown them to you?"

"No, he hasn't." I said, stumbling on an uneven tile placed on top of the dirt floors. Alice reacted, stopping my fall and setting me upright quickly. I blushed at my clumsiness.

"I'm sorry the tiles are uneven," Alice apologized. "We haven't had the concrete poured in here yet."

"Oh it's quite fine. I'm always arse over tip." I smiled, brushing off my petticoat. "I've never even seen tile floors before I came here. In fact, I've never seen a house so well built."

Alice laughed. "Well, we've had quite some time to build up our finances, and quite some strength to build."

"You built this place?" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, the boys did most of the work. Rose, Esme and I did the interior things."

"How long did it take?" I asked, shocked.

"A little over a month. When you move as quickly as we do, and don't sleep, you can get a lot of things done." She giggled lightly before reaching the end of the hallway. A heavy wooden door stood in front of us. "This is my room," she smiled, yanking the door open.

It was much brighter than I imagined. Stained glass windows had been cut every so often, allowing different colors of light to splash across the room. A plush bed sat in the middle of the room, a large soft green canopy resting over the four posters that reached out from the corners of the mattress.

Alice pulled me into the room and sat me on her bed. I laid back into the large blanket on top of the mattress and smiled at the comfort the fabric brought.

"Why do Esme and Carlisle choose to live in a separate home?"

"Well, we all do at some point or another. We move around to keep our secret safe, so we often live in different houses. Jasper and I have lived on our own, and so have Rose and Emmett. I imagine in the future you and Edward will live alone too. Sometimes we find a home big enough for all of us, and I have to admit that is my favorite."

I smiled. "Edward and I living together." I mumbled. "Do you really think that will happen?"

"I know it will! We're going to have so much fun together Bella. Now let's do something." She said, bouncing down next to me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "It's rather bright out this morning, I'm not sure you'll be able to leave."

"Well, I think it would be rather interesting to play a game of chess." She smiled wickedly. "And then I'd like to help get you ready."

"For?" I asked.

"Well for The Globe of course!" She shouted, but slapped her hands over her mouth quickly.

"The Globe Theatre?" I asked, my voice several notches higher than what it normally was.

Alice's eyes snapped shut and she shook her head. "I didn't realize it was a surprise." She whispered.

"Edward is taking me to The Globe?" I yelled in excitement. "Do you realize that William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ is currently at The Globe!" I yelled.

Alice nodded quickly. "You have to act surprised Bella. Oh God I'm such a spoil sport!"

I laughed giddily and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Well come on!" I shouted. "Let's play some chess!"

* * *

"Bella stop fannying about and place your piece already!" Alice whined.

"I'd like to think about my move, Alice." I said slowly. "You are impossible to beat, but I'd like to play my best game anyway." I slowly picked up my knight and moved it to a new place on the board.

"Check mate," Alice mumbled for the fourth time, moving a piece to take down my king. I groaned and got up from the table, walking back to Alice's bed. She laughed and followed me, sitting across from me on the mattress.

She laughed at my dejected expression before her whole body went rigid, her eyes glazing over and her mouth snapping shut. Her hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me close to her.

"Alice!" I yelled. The door swung open and Jasper rushed in the room, having heard my loud exclamation. He grabbed Alice's hands, yanking their tight grip off of my wrists. He reached for her shoulders and shook her. "Alice!" He yelled. "Alice, talk me through it. What's happening?"

"Maria." She whispered.

It all came flooding back very quickly.

* * *

"_There is still the issue of the three men we found in the woods." Jacob said._

"_That is true, Jacob, but I tell you with honest heart it was not of our clan that took those lives." Alice replied._

_"Lies!" Jacob yelled. "We know it was your kind."_

_"There is an additional vampire in town. Her name is Maria. She is trying to convert people into vampires, but has not yet found the restraint. We would chase her if I had my sight back. You need to leave."_

_

* * *

  
_I must have forgotten the argument that took place between Alice and Jacob over my humanity.

"Maria?" Jasper asked, looking to me, hoping I would know what Alice was talking about.

I looked down, but answered him with small mumbles. "The vampire who is trying to convert humans into vampires."

"Oh my." He said softly. Alice shook violently and then was back to normal.

"Jasper!" She yelled, quickly pulling him in to a hug. "She is coming here, she has a few newborns in her clan. She is looking for a fight." He nodded softly and rubbed her back, saying nothing as she hugged him.

I heard the front door slam then, and seconds later, Edward was at her door. "She's already been through here Alice. I can smell her everywhere outside. She's circled our house once."

"When?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Bella," He whispered, rushing to me and pulling me off the bed. He quickly pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head over and over. "You're not safe here, Bella. Not with Maria so close."

"Then change me," I said softly. "Do it tonight."

"No, Bella." He said, pulling back from our embrace. "I won't change you because of a rushed decision."

"It's not a rushed decision!" I yelled, frustrated. "You've been thinking it over for weeks! Stop being such a pillock! Make a decision!"

I looked up to notice that Alice and Jasper had vacated the room, leaving us our privacy.

Edward's voice was eerily calm. "I will not change you today, nor tonight. It is quite possible that we will be fighting another vampire and her coven tonight. First, it would leave you extremely venerable, and second, I would rush into the decision, which I refuse to do. I'll be taking you to Esme's home within the hour."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled in defiance. "I want to stay here, to make sure you are safe!"

Edward grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. He ignored my protesting and ran to his room, throwing me on to his bed. "You'll go to their home, because it will be safe for you there. You do not need to worry about my safety," he said, diving in to capture my lips.

I kissed him for a short moment before pulling away, looking at him with as much anger as I could force. "Don't distract me." I said harshly. "I'm _going _to be changed into a vampire, Edward. Don't make me ask someone else."

"No one else would do that, Bella." He said strongly. "And I won't be changing you today. I won't be changing you anytime soon. We don't need to rush this decision."

"I'm starting to think you'll never make this decision." I said bitterly. "Or maybe, you don't really want to spend eternity with me."

I stood up from his bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door before he could say anything else.

"Alice." I called. She walked out of her bedroom and smiled sadly at me. "Take me to Esme's."

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to-"

"Yes." I said, interrupting her. "Please take me now."

She nodded before looking sadly at the shut door behind me. She put and arm around me and escorted me downstairs.

The sun was beginning to set and Alice made her way out into the forest behind the house. I followed her diligently, still furious with Edward. Was he that hesitant to spend eternity with me?

I hopped onto Alice's back before she started running. I had gone with Edward just last week, and found the speed thrilling.

"Please be safe for me, Alice. All of you." I said, suddenly anxious over the impending fight. I had left Edward in anger. I had left in a fight. What if he got hurt tonight? What if I never saw him again?

I was sitting on the forest floor a moment later, Alice looking intently at me. "Calm down Bella." She said softly. "Your heart is moving much too fast. I can promise you we will all be fine, you can still be angry at Edward." She said with a forced laugh. "I've seen it. The vampires are untrained. They will be easily defeated. Carlisle will come back with me, and Esme will stay in her house with you in case they pass by."

I nodded slowly. "This is completely stupid and of no need." I replied. "Edward is a coward, avoiding my change."

Alice laughed and pulled me back onto her back.

"I have the right to be angry." I said. "He's broken a promise to me. He told me that I would be a part of your world, a part of your _family._ I have none of it, Alice. He's refusing to give me what I so desperately want."

"He's lost, Bella." Alice sighed. "He wants both worlds for you so much. He wants eternity with you, but he wants you to have babies, grow old,"

"Catch the black plague and die a horrible death." I finished for her.

She only sighed in response. I closed my eyes and lay my head on her back. "We were supposed to go to The Globe." I mumbled, angry at the turn my day had taken.

We arrived to the small cottage Esme and Carlisle resided in a short time later. Little words were spoken other than well wishing from Esme and me. Alice gave me a soft hug before spinning around and racing out of the house with Carlisle.

"You seem upset, Bella." Esme said, showing me the way to her common room.

"I'm angry, worried, anxious, and so many other things." I said honestly to her. Esme nodded and looked at me, asking me to continue.

"I've always worried that I am not enough for Edward." Esme started to protest, but I cut her off by raising my hand and continuing my confessions. "But when he told me he loved me, I knew that he planned on keeping me around." I smiled, remembering our declarations from just this morning. "I'm worried, though, because I'm unsure of his _real _intentions. He told me, some time ago, that I would become a vampire. He promised me he would change me soon. Now, he is indecisive. He refuses to give me an answer, and I can't help but think it's because he's changed his mind. His attitude makes me so angry. I don't want to worry anymore."

Esme nodded along with my story, sighing at the end of it. "Have you talked to him about these things?"

I looked down to my lap, "We got in a fight over it tonight. He said he refused to make a decision soon." I could feel my anger resurfacing. "He said he wasn't planning on changing me any time soon. He promised me, Esme." I sighed. I didn't want to lose my temper in front of her.

I told her more about my insecurities. She told me about what a change she has seen in Edward since we met. The more we talked, the more angry I became. We were so destined to be together, but he refused to accept it. I was ready to be changed weeks ago, and he said no, over and over again.

I was determined to become a vampire.

* * *

Esme was in the middle of a story when it happened. She tensed up on the couch, her body going rigid. Her eyes shot to the front door and then back to me.

"Hush," she whispered. "They're passing." My eyes grew wide and my body stilled. The room remained silent for a moment. I listened intently, wondering if I could hear them, and praying that I couldn't. Esme's eyes slid shut as she listened to their movements.

"Oh, God." She whispered again, grabbing a heavy blanket off the back of a chair. "They can smell us. Put this over you. Cover your smell."

She threw the blanket over me, tucking it tight under my sides. "I'm going to go distract them. Bella, stay here, don't move, and scream as loud as you can if any one comes through that door." She said, pointing to the front door behind her.

"No!" I whispered. "Don't go out there alone."

She quickly put a finger on my lips, silencing me. "I won't fight them, just get them to chase me to where the rest of us are." She looked down at her feet, removing her shoes. She could run faster without them. She quickly started ripping her massive skirt and ran into another room, emerging in mens pants. She nodded at me once before heading towards the front door. "You are safe here. They will all chase me." She said softly. "I'll return soon, I'll tell Edward to come to."

She didn't wait for an answer, swiftly letting herself out the front door and deftly closing it behind her.

So there I lay, tightly tucked under a blanket, laying on a chair in Esme's common room, with full knowledge that several wild vampires were running around me. I was terrified. _I could die tonight._ I could curse Edward for his insecurities. I closed my eyes, trying to slow my trembling.

I was alone. Completely alone in a small cottage in the middle of the forest. There would be no running. There would be no fighting. If I was to encounter a vampire tonight, there would only be death.

I took a deep breath, knowing that a racing heart would not help the situation. I lay still, listening carefully. It was quiet for several minutes before I heard the twigs snapping outside the back door.

I stopped breathing. The footsteps were light. _It could be Esme. She just came back faster than I thought. _But wouldn't she take the front door?

I wasn't given much time to think before the small back door opened, and the small woman with disarrayed hair stepped inside.

"Hello," she drawled. "I'm Maria."

* * *

**Ahh! Cliffie! I know you hate me for that, but the next chapter is already written, so it will be posted in a few days. I'm thinking after I get a few reviews. Sound good? :)**

**Chapter vocab!**

**arse over tip - extremely clumsy**

**fannying about - wasting time **

**pillock - being a dick. haha.**

**Aren't you glad you know how to insult people from the 16th centurty? I am!**

**Love ya'll!**

**TayBee**


	14. Don't Scream

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

**On a side note- This chapter will have a switch in point of views. I didn't really **_**want **_**to do that, but I couldn't think of another logical way to write it. Plus, I think you might like seeing things from some one else's side. **

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Her hair was wildly tangled. Brunette with sharp contrasts of a deep rose color. Her clothes were torn and splattered with mud, spotted all over her legs. Her bare feet left muddy marks on Esme's pristine wooden floor. She looked down at the trail she had left and laughed.

She looked back up to me, running a hand through her matted hair, pulling leaves from her tresses. She smoothed out her torn trousers and shirt, sighing when nothing resulted from her attempts.

"Maria?" I asked.

She nodded as she walked closer to the chair I sat on. "Yes." She said, looking around the room. "Don't scream." She added, noticing how frightened I looked. "You'll be dead before anyone can hear you."

"Where are the others?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"They caught wind of another vampire and chased her off in to the distance. I caught wind of you and couldn't turn away. How did you know there were others?"

"I know the vampire they chased." I said, my whole body trembling.

"Ahh, yes. I knew that there had been a vampire in this house." Maria said, sniffing the air around her. "I'm not sure how to react," she said, circling the chair. "I don't know what to do right now. Surely, if I kill you, the other vampire will try to come after me. Assuming it isn't killed first."

"She won't be." I replied coldly.

"She is alone. Her odds aren't looking too good."

"You are looking to change humans, correct?" I asked, a wicked plan forming in my mind.

"Yes," she said. "I haven't had much success, but I have changed a few recently."

"Well," I calculated. "I imagine I won't be making it out of here without some kind of bite mark," Maria snickered. "So I'd like you to try and change me."

Maria looked taken aback by my request. "You _want _to be changed?"

"Yes," I said, "and I think this could be a good deal for us. You want to practice, I want to be a vampire."

She looked at me with a sneer on her face, sitting calmly down on the chair across from me.

"Well then," she mumbled. "That sounds like an interesting proposition. What's your name?"

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

She left me there, behind the slammed door, reeling. She thought I didn't want to spend eternity with her? My heart broke in two when she left with Alice, without a goodbye.

She had been worried about my safety, and I offered her no comfort. She had been begging to become like me, and I denied her, multiple times.

_I had been so unintentionally cruel._

I had been so wrapped up in what _I _thought, that I didn't really consider what Bella wanted. I knew she wanted to become a vampire, I just didn't know how _much_ she desired it.

I sat alone in my room, thinking about it. Just this morning, I had told her I love her. I had confessed my feelings to her, the feelings that I had been denying since she first arrived here.

I laughed as I thought back to the first day she appeared in my life. I had seen her step off the carriage, shy and nervous. Her reaction to Rosalie was pure astonishment and fear. Of course, everyone had that reaction.

Then, the first night she was here, I found her in the dungeon, naked and screaming for help. I tackled the guard, throwing him hard enough into the wall that he died the second his head hit the rock. I quickly covered her in my cloak and carried her to my room, where Alice dressed her wounds and her body. I had never felt such compassion for a slave, and it frustrated me that I didn't know why she was different.

The next time I saw her, sleeping in the hallway of my home, I was outraged. Who would let her sleep on the floor after all that she had been through? I carried her back to my room and waited for her to awaken. She had taken a bath, and her hair had been combed through. She looked beautiful.

I grew quickly frustrated with her when she woke and I realized I could still not read her mind. I sent her away, furious with both her and myself. That night, I knew that I had to spend more time with her. I couldn't stop thinking about her and her mysterious mind. I found her in the pond out back, bitten by some damn spider. She was already delirious, and my worry grew quickly. I sucked the venom out, tasting her sweet blood, but refusing to indulge.

I think I fell in love with her when she started mumbling my name in her sleep.

It was why I couldn't simply let her go when she ran. I thought about it, for half a moment maybe. When she didn't return that afternoon we all went out looking for her.

Then I considered selling her, but just _seeing _her face again, worried that I would reject her, and I was trapped. I couldn't let her go.

She was stubborn, strong-willed, obnoxious, demanding, sarcastic, and I loved her. And now, I would be lucky if she ever spoke to me again.

My body felt like it had been cut into tiny pieces. I grabbed at my chest, willing the ache to go away. I had just let her walk out my door, without so much as a protest. I let her leave, thinking that I didn't want to spend eternity with her.

And that was the most preposterous thing of all. Eternity was what I wanted more than anything, but I was afraid she would resent me for it. When she realized all that she sacrificed, she would have hated me.

Now I could see that wasn't true. Being a vampire was what she wanted. I stood up, pushing myself to the door. I wouldn't change her tonight, but I _would _change her.

I started to walk down the stairs, determined to make it to Esme's and tell Bella I had made a decision.

I got to the main foyer of the house to see that Alice and Carlisle were just arriving. "You can't go now, Edward." Alice said. "They will be here soon. Three newborns, plus Maria. They should be easy to handle. Edward, you'll take Maria, Jasper and I will help you as soon as we take down one of the newborns. Carlisle, you can handle the smallest newborn by yourself. Rose, Emmett, you can get the other girl."

All of us nodded, walking to the large expanse of land behind the house. They would smell us soon enough.

We waited longer than I thought was necessary. I got worried as I watched the receding sun set behind the trees. They should have been here already. Where were they?

My dead heart sunk when I saw Esme running through the trees.

"Esme!" I yelled in a panic. "Where's Bella?"

"She's at the house," She said quickly. "They passed too close and got curious. I ran, knowing they would follow me. They are right behind me."

And sure enough, just as Esme stepped out of the way, three vampires stepped out of the tree line, looking confused.

No. This was wrong. There were supposed to be four. Where was Maria? I saw her in Alice's vision, but she wasn't here. The other three vampires were immediately pounced on by my family, but I just stood still, horrified, praying that Maria would come through the tree line. I couldn't see her. I couldn't smell her. She wasn't here.

"Alice!" I yelled, pulling her away from the newborn Jasper and Esme were finishing. "Where's Maria?" Her eyes shut as she searched.

_Bella laid on the chair of Esme's house, looking on as Maria approached her. Maria's eyes burned black of thirst. Bella remained still as Maria stretched her soft neck out, softly tapping her pulse point. Bella winced at the pain before taking a deep breath. Maria smiled wickedly before opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into Bella's flesh._

"NO!" I screamed, taking off into the woods and leaving my family behind me. Trees passed me as blurs as I wove my way to Esme's cabin. I could smell Bella on the trees she had passed with Alice. Her sent grew stronger as I grew closer to Esme's house. Another sent tainted it though. _Maria. _She was already there. I willed my body to go faster.

The house was in sight when I smelled the blood. Her sharp scream followed it.

I burst through the door to see Maria bent over Bella, her mouth firmly attached to her neck. I could see enough to know that Maria was sucking her dry. She was making Bella a meal. I screamed out loud, diving at her, hitting her just after she looked up to see me.

Maria's head was off her body before she even hit the floor, and thrown into the fire place before Bella could see what I had just done.

Not that she was looking. Her hand was gaping at her neck, and the blood pulsed out of her. I ran over to her and pulled her hands away from her neck. Two large gashes were along the side of her neck. I quickly applied pressure to slow the bleeding. She opened her eyes and looked at me, and her tears started to pour.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but her voice was disturbed by the pressure on her neck.

"Don't." I said. "Don't say your sorry. You just wanted me. I was so horrible to you. I'm sorry, Bella. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you."

Her eyes shut to slow her tears, and I looked down to her neck again. My hands were red. _Her blood was on my hands._ The irony was not lost as a sob ripped through my chest. She looked up to me and placed her hands on top of mine.

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't do that." I nodded and she smiled at me before her eyes shut again.

Her heart was still beating, but it had slowed down. She didn't open her eyes again, and I knew she was unconscious.

The door burst open and Carlisle moved his way in to the house, grabbing small towels and filling a bowl with salt water before he came to me. Alice had told him about the vision and sent him here while they dealt with the newborns.

He pulled my hands off of Bella's neck and poured the water over her wound.

"Did she inject any venom?" He asked as he cleaned the wound. He looked over to where Maria's headless body lay on his floor.

"I don't think so. She stopped screaming as soon as Maria was off her. She didn't say anything about fire." Carlisle nodded. When her neck was clean, he wrapped a towel around her neck just tightly enough to slow the blood flow, but my hands had already done most of that.

"She'll be in pain when she wakes up." Carlisle whispered. "We'll need to move her now, and you'll need to be there for her when she wakes up. Keep her from moving too much, only let her sit and lay down. No standing for now." Carlisle picked her up and took her into his bedroom, laying her on his neatly made bed.

"Esme and I will clean up the common room," he said. "Then we will be moving in to your room at the other house. I think it would be wise for you and Bella to live here for a while."

I looked up to him in surprise. I smiled at the thought. Bella and I living alone together. It was something I knew I wanted, but I didn't realize I could have it so soon.

"She's going to have a long recovery, Edward." Carlisle said. "Don't get too excited just yet. I'll have to ask Alice what she sees. Bella will face blood loss, infection, shock, sepsis, you name it. We're going to have to be very careful with her."

I nodded as the severity of the situation hit me. I could have lost her tonight. I nearly did.

"This world isn't safe for her." I mumbled. Carlisle just nodded. "I have to change her. Soon." He nodded again.

"Depending on how well she does recovering, you may have to change her sooner than you thought."

"I didn't want it to be a forced situation. I wanted it to be her choice." I said, grabbing at my hair.

"I think you know what her choice is." Carlisle said before patting my shoulder and leaving the room.

I laid down next to her on the bed before carefully wrapping my own body around hers. I wouldn't leave her side now. I had to protect her.

My eyes closed and for the first time, I felt close to sleep. Total peace.

Bella stirred awake a few hours later, grabbing at her neck as soon as she was able to. I held her hands down, whispering words of love to her and telling her what had happened.

"Are you in pain?" I asked softly, already knowing that she was.

"I deserve it." She responded softly.

"No you don't. Of course you don't," I said with conviction.

"Yes I do, Edward. I told her it was okay to bite me."

I was shocked. "Wh- What?"

"Well she was going to bite me no matter what I did, so I asked her to try changing me instead of killing me."

"You asked her to change you, because I wouldn't." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She said. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you." Her voice was still raspy, which made me even more unhappy.

"That's not true." I replied harshly. "You said it yourself, if I didn't change you, you'd find someone else. I shouldn't have dismissed your opinion. I'm sorry."

"Forgive me?" She asked softly, wincing as she spoke again.

"Only if you forgive me." I replied, placing a cool hand on her neck.

She looked at me with a soft smile. "I'd rather be at The Globe right now."

"I knew I shouldn't have told Alice about that." I said back. "In the future, I'll take you to The Globe any time you want. You just need to stay alive for me right now."

She looked at me for a moment before closing her eyes in defeat. "You're not going to change me." She said sadly.

"Not right now." I said back. "But as soon as you're better, I will." I told her, smiling as she looked me over with a bright smile on her own face.

"Okay." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. "I feel so sticky." She mumbled, pulling at her blood soaked shirt.

I grabbed the collar of the blouse, the one we had bought together just a few days earlier. "May I?" I asked, gently pulling on the fabric. She didn't open her eyes, but she nodded. I pulled softly on the top of the shirt and it quickly ripped in half, falling off of her pale body.

I grabbed the bucket of salt water off the fireplace that Carlisle had left for me to clean her neck with and dipped a sponge into the water. Without looking away from her face, I began washing her body.

"Look at me," Bella demanded, and I looked deeply in to her eyes.

"No," she said, finally opening her eyes to meet mine. "I mean look at _me._"

I swallowed abruptly before nodding and looking down to the sponge that rested just below her breast.

Her curves were beautiful, symmetrical and soft. Pale skin was combined with a pink flush, looking like the finest colors of a garden. Her breath was rapid, moving her chest in completely seductive ways. I took a deep breath before I continued cleaning her sticky skin. Occasionally, as I brushed the side of her rib or breast, a soft moan would leave her mouth, sending my heart into the sky.

When I was done, I went to the cabinet across the room and fetched one of Carlisle's button up shirts. I softly pulled her body off of the bed, gasping at the electricity I felt from her bare skin. I pulled his shirt over her shoulders and buttoned up the top for her. She sighed in contentment and lay back on the bed.

"Welcome home, Bella." I said softly. The words alone made me smile even more. Where ever Bella was would be home.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"We are in our new home. Carlise and Esme gave it to us. They are moving into the mansion." I said softly.

Bella smiled brightly. "Alice said we would live alone together in the future. I just didn't realize how quickly that was."

"Neither did I." I said back, cringing. "And Bella, I apologize for that. I'd much rather we were married before we lived alone together."

"You want to get married?" Bella asked.

"I do." I said back, nuzzling my body closer to hers.

"So do I." She said, falling back in to sleep as she said the words.

I pulled her hand from her stomach and kissed every one of her fingers, saving her ring finger for last.

* * *

**Whew that was a tough one to write! I must have added and deleted several dozen scenes, but I think this was the best one.**

**What do you think?**

**Love ya'll!  
TayBee **


	15. Acceptance

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

**

* * *

**

**Edward

* * *

**

She cried my name the entire time she slept on our bed. Sometimes she said it so softly I was sure I was hearing things. More than once she said it in anguish. The best times were when she would say it with a smile on her face.

I wondered what she was dreaming about. Was I the reason she was so perturbed? Was I bringing her anguish? I didn't want to consider those dreams, so I instead focused on the dreams she seemed to find pleasure in. What was she seeing in her vivid mind? Was I the reason she was smiling? I liked to think so.

I felt a sharp pull in my chest when I realized I would be taking her dreams away from her forever. Her dreams were very limited now. Alice hadn't come by the house yet, but I felt like Bella's neck injury was serious. She hadn't lost much blood in comparison to what could have happened. I only knew this because the burn in my throat was controllable while I had tried to stop her bleeding. I had been around spilt blood before, it was hard to resist.

So why didn't I react to Bella's blood? A shiver ran through me as I thought of how easily the monster within could have emerged and forced itself upon Bella. I thought back to placing my hands on her neck, being able to _feel _the blood pulse through my fingers. I hadn't felt a single pull to her.

Perhaps, I thought, there was a chance, Bella was making me more human.

Her soft groans, much different than the ones she made while sleeping, brought me out of my thoughts again as I looked to her waking form. Her hands slowly moved up to her neck. She held to her neck tightly before finally opening her eyes.

Her eyes were reddened and teary.

"You're in pain," I murmured, knowing the answer and feeling so hurt that I could do nothing about it.

"Much," she whispered. Her voice was raspy. I pulled back the soaked cloth that was sitting on her neck. Her skin was red and swollen, and the gashes on her neck looked raw and deep. I could smell the infection already. I lent down and kissed her lips softly.

I needed to talk to Alice, but I had a sickening suspicion of what she would tell me. I stood up from our bed and walked to the heated salt water. I let the cloth sit in it for a moment before putting it back on Bella's neck. She hissed at the pain but quickly let her expression fall blank. "Go back to sleep love. I have to fetch Alice." I said softly, rubbing her knee.

"Don't part yet." She said softly, opening her arms for me to crawl in to. I smiled at her admission and pulled myself back on to the bed. Our arms wrapped around each other as we laid together in silence. When her breathing assured me she had returned to sleep I slipped out of her arms and snuck out of the room. I ran to the large house within several minutes

**

* * *

Alice

* * *

**

Edward ran in the back door, frazzled, and obviously in pain. Jasper's hand tightened around my hand infinitesimally, but it was enough to know that he was feeling Edward's pain.

"Alice," he said, barely a whisper. "What do I do?"

I closed my eyes in defeat. I had seen Bella's change almost an hour ago. I knew it was necessary, and it needed to be done soon. Tonight even. I showed him my vision.

_Carlisle would come to the house and look at the wound. He would tell Edward that no human could survive this type of injury or infection much longer. Edward would resign himself to the fact Bella needed to be changed. I saw the actual change, Edward taking hold of her neck with Carlisle right behind him- just in case. Bella was awake, but she didn't seem scared. She allowed Edward as much space on her already gashed neck as she could._

_He bit her neck directly on top of her old bite marks. She shook, but didn't scream. It almost looked easy for Edward to pull back from her. _

I opened my eyes, almost remorseful at what I had shown him. He had sunk to the floor, head down, and hands pulling at his hair.

"Edward, do not be distressed." Jasper said softly. "This should be a moment for celebration. You are being given the chance to spend the rest of your eternity with a woman who loves you as much as you love her."

"What if she resents me?" He asked quickly, looking up to us. "What if she doesn't like being cold? What if she doesn't like that I can't make her heart beat faster anymore?"

I closed my eyes again, smiling as I showed him flashes of visions I had gotten of their life together.

_Bella was going hunting for what I assumed was the first time. Her red eyes told me she was still a newborn. She was running, Edward beside her, holding her hand. Two giant smiles nearly blinded out the sun._

His smile was growing.

_Bella, who now had faded red eyes, was dressed in a soft white dress. Edward was dressed in a suit. Bella had a glittering ring around her third finger. Edward sat her in a chair, and slightly lifted her dress to pull off a small garter. His mouth stopped at her thigh to softly caress the scar that was a constant memory of her spider bite._

Edward looked at me with shining eyes. "She'll still commit to marry me." He whispered. I nodded at him.

_The two were walking back to the cabin, stealing kisses every chance they got. Bella was swiftly picked off her feet and walked over the threshold. Edward sat her on her feet in the bedroom, slipping white straps off her shoulders. Bella reached for the buttons of his lapel, pushing the jacket off his shoulders._

"Ok." Edward said, interrupting me. "Enough of that one."

I smiled sheepishly. I showed him a few more, Bella and I shopping, Esme and Bella laughing together, telling stories from their past, and Bella winning a game of strength against Emmett.

A small chuckle escaped Edward's throat. I lifted my head to look at him. "She won't resent you." I said softly. "She's in too deep to know she even has the option."

"I trust your words." He said, rising up from the floor. He grabbed me off the chair, yanking me forward and hugging me tightly. "Send Carlisle when he is ready, if you please." Edward said, letting me go and turning on his heel to run out the door.

Jasper waited for me to sit next to him on the couch and grabbed my hand again.

"You didn't tell him about the blood lust." He said softly. It wasn't an accusation, but more of a question.

"Hers won't last long." I said, smiling and sure. "In fact, I suspect after her first few meals she will be able to maintain herself around a human scent. She won't be able to come to the mansion for several months, but she will be fine in the cabin."

"That's wonderful to hear." He said, squeezing my hand again. "He grew incredibly anxious when you were showing him whatever you showed him about his wedding."

"Bits and pieces." I said slyly. "Just when he removes her garter. And when he takes her home afterwards."

"I wondered why he was so quick to become embarrassed." Jasper said. "You're and evil woman, Alice Cullen."

"Well it will get him to act quicker, will it not?"

Jasper just laughed at me in admission.

"I thought so, too."

**

* * *

Edward

* * *

**

She was awake when I got back to the cabin.

"I missed you." She murmured softly, sitting up on the bed and motioning for me to come sit by her.

I took a deep breath and moved to the mattress, moving carefully so I wouldn't jostle her. "Bella, my life, my love." I said, running my hand along her jaw line, "You are already getting sick." I said, surprised by how hot her skin was.

"I know. I can feel it."

I sighed. "It seems as if I will be changing you tonight after all."

"It is hardly nighttime, Edward." She said with a smile, pointing to the window at the freshly rising sun. "I have already heard the lark begin its morning cry."

"We must move somewhere more cloudy." I said jokingly. "This sun is most annoying."

"Whatever you want, my dear." She said, grabbing my hand tightly. "When will you change me?"

"When Carlisle arrives. He will help ensure I do not hurt you."

"The only way you could ever hurt me is by leaving." Bella whispered.

"Never, Isabella. I would soon rather die than lose you."

She smiled at me and sat back in to her pillows with a sigh. "Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?" I asked. "It is that you will never dream again, and I'd like us both to know what your last dream was about."

Bella blushed slightly. "Well it was about you, of course. What else could I dream of?" She smiled wickedly and pulled our hands into her lap. "I was changed, we were married, and we were, well, we did lots of things." She blushed brighter.

"What did we do?" I asked, truly curious.

"We were running, we were laughing, and at one point, we were buying a pet dog."

I laughed loudly. "So you want a pet?" I asked. "We could try to find one we wouldn't want to eat."

"No, I don't suppose I do." She said, laughing as much as her pain would allow. "We went shopping at one point, my clothes had torn."

"Were we hunting when you tore them?" I asked, wondering if her dreams were similar to Alice's visions.

"No," Bella smiled brightly with a giant blush across her face, "you tore them." She must have seen my unsure expression. Was I being cruel to her in her dreams? "Don't over analyze it, Edward." She laughed. "You weren't wearing any clothes either."

"Oh." I said dumbly, unsure of what else to say. She laughed at my awkwardness and we fell in to easy conversation, waiting for Carlisle to come and help me change Bella.

I tried not to smile thinking about it, but how could I not? I was about to be given everything I had ever wanted. And I couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter. :)? **

**I hope you have enjoyed this ride with me, I know I have enjoyed writing it for all of you. Your words of encouragement were the best I have ever had.**

**Thanks to ShinySewage, who blindly trusted me to finish her story, I will forever be grateful she chose me to finish it for her. **

**See you in the epilogue!**

**Love ya'll,  
**

**TayBee **


	16. Epilogue: Be Yours Again

**This Chapter written by: TayBee**

**All references to she/her are Bella.**

**All references to he/him are Edward.**

**All references to they/them/their are Edward and Bella as a couple.**

* * *

_England, 1597_

_

* * *

_

She didn't remember much of her slavery, and for that he was grateful. All that mattered to him was her memory of their love.

It was funny how the memory was affected once the venom entered a human system. It was as if a black cloth was placed over all your memories, but the most important ones always seemed to shine through with newly vibrant colors. He worried about it for three days while she thrashed on their bed. _What if she didn't remember him?_

He knew it was foolish, but in comparison, he thought, they hadn't been together very long. In her eighteen years, she had only spent a few months with him. She had only loved him a short time. He knew their love would shine through her memories, but he could still worry. It seemed to be what he did best.

He did his best not to think about the pain she was in, holding her hand for the transformation and whispering words of love to her the whole time. And when three days were up, she remembered him.

She had been thinking about him the whole time her body was burning.

_

* * *

England, 1600

* * *

_

The bloodlust hadn't lasted three years, but he had waited until now to marry her. She wanted an outdoor wedding, and he didn't want to risk a human getting to close and ruining the ceremony.

She could handle herself around humans now. She had even gone to the mansion several times to speak with Alice or Esme. Even Rosalie was speaking to her now. He was impressed with her restraint. His heart swelled every time he saw her interact with his family.

With _their_ family, he mentally corrected himself. Granted, they weren't married yet, but by tomorrow evening, she would be his. Completely.

He had run with her to the mansion, where Alice insisted she stay the night and next day. She didn't like being away from him, but she knew the traditions, and what was one night when they had an eternity?

As soon as he had parted, Alice began the preparations for the wedding the next day. She laughed as Alice began with her hair, which would fall apart within the next few hours anyway.

They were married the next night, after the sun had moved behind the tree line, giving their skin just a slight glimmer. Anyone who might have seen would only think they were glowing. If anyone knew how much they were in love, they would have found it quite possible that they were glowing.

The simple after-wedding ceremonies were all carried out. The throwing of the bouquet, with the small modification that it was thrown the three married women. They all danced to the music of a rented harp, her favorite. He removed her garter, just like he had seen in Alice's vision.

And that night was the same kind of perfect. She had never known anything like this could have existed. Neither had he.

_

* * *

America, 1644

* * *

_

It was hard to believe that they had been married over forty years; they honestly had a hard time convincing anyone they were married.

They had moved several times over the past forty years, they lived in England a while more before they eventually moved to Boston. Carlisle attended a new medical school, excited to learn more about how to heal.

They both decided to go to a new school in the area too. They both wanted to learn as much as they could. When the primary education ran out, they decided to try college, and while it was unusual for a girl to go to college, she wanted to stay by her husband, and she wanted to analyze Shakespeare. She had, after all, seen one of his plays in The Globe.

_

* * *

Alaska, 1777

* * *

_

When the revolutionary war came, they moved to a state that wasn't a part of America yet.

It was too hard to live in a town with bloodshed.

Alaska was where they met another family. She was weary of the one named Tanya, she seemed to have too much of an interest in him. He laughed at her jealousy, and she resented him for it. He had no idea how jealous he would be someday.

They stayed in Alaska for almost fifty years, moving all around the state, visiting the Denali's every now and again. They enjoyed Alaska, but it was not their favorite of places.

_

* * *

America, 1837

* * *

_

When Michigan was founded, they moved there, buying three houses along the edge of the Great Lakes. Rose and Emmett lived in one, and they both found seclusion in a small home down the path from the main house, where the rest lived.

It was a quiet life in Michigan. They had all gone to school by now, all graduated, and their wasn't much more to learn.

They always found ways to occupy their time. It was nice to be able to surpass boredom.

_

* * *

Canada, 1860

* * *

_

When Alice saw another war coming, she told the family, and they all moved to Canada, where slavery was already prohibited and peace was guaranteed. She enjoyed living in an area that didn't think they were odd for not having slaves.

In fact, they hadn't owned any slaves since they moved from England. Shortly after their wedding, they freed everyone that served in the home, giving them all large enough amounts of money that they could all start lives for themselves.

_

* * *

America, 1900

* * *

_

Chicago was their next home. It was a large enough town that they moved around within the city for several years and didn't need to worry about suspicion.

Carlisle worked at several different hospitals the years they spent in Chicago, always under a new surname.

They were so proud of their father. Carlisle helped save many from the Spanish influenza.

He even picked up a few of his father's medical textbooks to read, hoping someday he might be able to cure something.

_

* * *

America, 1940

* * *

_

They moved to Seattle, and other cities in Washington for the next few decades or so, enjoying dances in the rain and hunting in the daytime.

And although this was a time that would some day be called "old-fashioned," people thought that about them already. They were old-fashioned, and they both loved it. It made them who they were.

Washington was home to more wildlife, allowing them to hunt as often as they needed, allowing them to interact with humans more. She felt a little odd having human friends at her new big city high school, but it was something she found herself enjoying.

The one thing she hated about her 1970's high school was that she couldn't be married to her husband. Not publicly at least.

He hated it just as much as she did; pretending to be a boyfriend instead of being her husband killed him sometimes. Her could hear the way the boys thought of her, hoping that what she had with him was just a fling.

The worst of it was in Forks, Washington.

_

* * *

Forks, Present Day

* * *

_

"Bella," he called softly, making her roll her naked body over to look at his. They were in the privacy of their cottage, but he felt the need for formalities anyway. He got off the bed and sunk to the ground on one knee. He held her hands as he asked her. "Will you marry me?"

"Again?" She asked, confused by why he wanted to marry her again. Did he not remember every detail of their wedding like she did?

He nodded, hopeful of her answer. She looked in to his eyes and realized why he was asking.

"This is about Mike Newton isn't it?" She squealed in disbelief. "You know I told him I wouldn't go to that dance with him. We don't have to get married just so he'll back off."

He smirked at her realization. She could always see right though him.

"It's not only Mike Newton, my love. It seems like every boy in that school is just waiting for you. They think we only have a fling, and it kills me to hear them think that."

"You know what they'll be thinking if we get married?" She asked. He looked at her with confusion, shaking his head no. "They'll think that we're young and stupid." She laughed. "They'll think I'm pregnant or something."

Edward thought about it for a moment. "Well we're only juniors, they'll have plenty of time to see that isn't true." He said with a smirk. "Please Bella?" He asked, giving her the eyes he knew she couldn't turn down. "For the last dozen high schools, I've had to be your boyfriend. Can't I be your husband again?"

"Oh fine." She agreed reluctantly. She hated to bring attention to herself, but if this would make him happy, she would do it. "Tell Alice to send out the invitations. I'm not doing any planning, got it?"

He laughed and kissed her, glad she had agreed to his request. He snatched her wedding ring off the table, the one she didn't get to wear in public, and slid it on her finger. "Congratulations." He whispered. "You're engaged."

**

* * *

I hope you have loved reading this as much as I have loved writing it.**

**Thanks again to Shiny for her great trust in me, and for giving me her story so kindly when I asked for it.**

**Thanks to all of YOU- for reading this story and reviewing and making me feel like I can write something worth reading. I love ya'll for that. You cannot even imagine how much. Thank you, my lovely reviewers, for supporting me when I would spend an hour analyzing one sentence of a chapter to make sure it sounded just right, and for forgiving me when I got it wrong.**

**Love Ya'll,**

**TayBee**


End file.
